For the love of the babe
by Lady Shiva
Summary: Sarah becomes pregnant and is captured by Jareths nemesis. A company must go out to save her. Not as bad as it sounds!
1. Dreams

Ok, I redid this chapter because I hated the way the first one came out. It was short and pointless. When I started this story, I had no idea where I was going with it, but things turned out for the best! Well enjoy the new chapter, which I deleted chapter 2 and just made a newer and longer chapter one. Doctor Burnside still makes his appearance ;-) The song is Heaven, the remixed version by DJ Sammy.  
  
~Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven~  
  
Sarah woke up the sound of birds chirping. It was what she always woke up to here in the Underground. Sometimes she still couldn't believe it. She was living in the Underground and married to the very man that stole her brother away when she was 16. Jareth would already be up and bustling around the castle, yelling at goblins and kicking chickens in his usual fashion. But ever since they found out that Sarah was pregnant, he was a little gentler towards his subjects, but that didn't stop him from having fun with the goblins. She was two months along, and couldn't be happier. She got up, put on her robe and went downstairs.  
  
~Oh, thinkin' about our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
That's over now  
  
You keep me comin' back for more~  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, his head in his hands. He spent 500 years of his life in this damned Labyrinth, with these stinking goblins. 500 years is a long time. But not long at all. He smiled to himself as he remembered that line. At least he had Sarah and the baby. He still couldn't believe she was pregnant, let alone in the Underground. He heard soft steps coming down the stairs into the throne room. Sarah took one look at the wreckage of his throne room, then looked at him and laughed.  
  
"And just what do you think is so funny?"  
  
"You! Everyday it's the same thing!" She continued to laugh.  
  
He shook his head and sighed. A goblin came walking in.  
  
"Breakfast your highness's. Dr. Burnside is awaiting your arrival." It croaked. "Thank you Wedge. Shall we Jareth?"  
  
He looked up at his wife, smiled, and took her outstretched hand. Together they walked hand in hand to the dining room. There a lean man with wavy chestnut hair was waiting for them.  
  
"King Jareth, Queen Sarah! How are you!" He jumped up to meet them and shook each of their hands.  
  
"Quite well Doctor. Please sit down."  
  
They all sat down and ate breakfast, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"So tell me Sarah, how are you feeling so far?"  
  
"I'm okay. No morning sickness!" She answered through a piece of chewed melon.  
  
"Very ladylike darling, Doctor, have you taken a look at Mariah yet? She has been flying very odd lately." Jareth said.  
  
"Not yet Sire, I will after I examine your wife." The doctor replied, putting his napkin down on the table.  
  
"I'm going to go find my brother, I need his help with something." Jareth said, kissing Sarah's cheek and leaving the room.  
  
"Shall we my Queen?"  
  
~Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And lovin' is all that I need  
  
And I'm finally there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see,  
  
We're in heaven~  
  
Jareth's brother, Jason, was outside in the gardens. He was staring into open space. Ever since Jareth and Sarah's wedding, he couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about her. He met her that night and was enchanted by her grace and beauty. The King and Queen would NOT approve of his crush, no.His obsession. He heard footsteps and was pulled from his reverie. It was Jareth.  
  
"Good morning Jason. Would you care to ride with me to check on some thing in the Singing Forest?" Jareth said brightly.  
  
"What do you need to do in the Singing Forest?"  
  
"The quazzles and Whazzits are causing some commotion with the centaurs. They keep eating their crops and such. Care to come? Sarah is with Dr. Burnside so I need another companion."  
  
"I feel so honored Jareth." Jason said sarcastically, getting up from the bench he was on.  
  
"Shut up smartass and let's get a move on."  
  
~Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
There's a lot that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way~  
  
"Okay Sarah, you're done."  
  
Sarah got up from lying down on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
"How is the baby?" She asked.  
  
"The baby is just fine, coming along very nicely." He replied.  
  
"Good." She let out a sigh.  
  
"You know, I have been the doctor of this castle for ages. And I have only met Jareth's brother once. Kind of an odd fellow isn't he?" Dr. Burnside said, looking down at the piece of paper he was writing on.  
  
Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, and gripped the sides.  
  
"Yeah, he's very odd. He's really quiet. Don't tell Jareth this, but I get really uncomfortable when Jason is around. He gives me this weird vibe." Sarah confessed.  
  
"Do not worry my lady, I won't tell Jareth. I can see how you could feel that way around him. He is so much different than Jareth."  
  
Sarah nodded, then tried to think about happy thoughts. She was getting the vibe again. She shook the vibe off to see a crystal next to her bed was vibrating and glowing.  
  
"I'll see you next week Sarah." The doctor bowed and left the room.  
  
Sarah nodded her goodbye and looked into the crystal.  
  
"Karen! How is the aboveground?"  
  
~Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And lovin' is all that I need  
  
And I'm finally there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see,  
  
We're in heaven~  
  
I'm glad I redid this chapter, a lot better than the first one dontcha think? 


	2. Adam

I dont know why, but im really excited about this chapter. Sorry it takes so long!  
If you have problems with homosexuality, please don't flame me! There is no kissing   
of any kind, but please respect my story!  
  
It was a about 4 month after Sarah got pregnant that things really got tense  
in the Underground. Karen was constantley calling on Sarah, asking her if   
she thought it was a boy or girl, and Jareth was rarely seen. He was planning   
the babies room.   
  
It was one of those hectic days when Sarah's sister arrived........  
  
"SARAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"rang a loud shrill voice from below. It was 6:00  
in the morning. To Sarah's right, Jareth twitched. Then the voice screamed   
again. Jareth sat up and went to the window.  
"WHO THE HELL IS IT AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He bellowed   
out the window.  
"Jareth! HI!" answered the voice. Jareth snapped out of his sleepiness  
to see that it was Sarah's wierd and, in his view, freaky sister, Mech'elle.  
Mech'elle had powder blue hair and milk white skin. He didn't see how his love  
and this woman were related. Especially since Mech'elle was well, a homosexual.  
He just didn't like the woman. But she was still family.  
"Where is my baby sister J-Man!!!!" Mech'elle called. Sarah then smiled to herself  
and got up from bed and went to the window. She could see Jareth's fury. He never  
really like her sister.  
"Right here Mech!!!!!!" Sarah called from Jareth side. He slipped his arm around her waist  
as he saw Mech'elle smile and run in side the castle.  
"Be nice." Sarah whispered and she placed her hand on her stomach. She already had  
a good tummy size for 4 months. The walked into the dining hall hand in hand where the could   
hear Mech'elles voice. As they were about to enter the dining hall, Hoggle came running  
up to them.  
"Your Majesty! There is a man here to see you!" He said breathlessly. Jareth looked at   
Sarah, she smiled and nodded, and he left.  
  
Jareth arrived at the throne room just in time to see a man standing at the window, back facing  
Jareth. Jareth gasped as the man turned around. He was wearing a black riding jacket, and   
navy blue tights, and black riding boots. His fire orange hair was tied in a long ponytail.  
"Greetings Jareth." The man said in a calm voice.  
"Yes, well, wish I could welcome you here Adam, but you are not."   
Adams expression did not change.  
"Yes, but I came here not for shinnanigans, i came here for something much more.........." 


	3. My baby blue

OK and now back to our story............  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to do anything for YOU?" asked Jareth with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"well I thought after our friendship in our younger years you would do it for me." Adam snapped.  
  
"What is it Adam?" Jareth asked quietly, looking at the floor.  
  
"I need to borrow your wife." Adam said, with his head high. Jareth snapped his head from the   
ground to look at Adam, fury was engraved in his expression.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!? What do you need Sarah for?" Jareth yelled.  
  
"I told the Council of Magic I was married to get promoted. And well, they want to meet her. Then  
I remembered my dear friend Jareth had just gotten married not to long ago, and I figured I could borrow  
your wife." Adam explained, voice never wavering.  
  
Jareth had nothing but anger and fury on his face.   
  
"No." Jareth then turned and walked out on Adam.  
  
In the meantime.............  
  
Sarah was busy with her sister. Mech'elle was as vibrant as ever, but there was something, different about her.  
  
"Oh Sarah! I have missed you soooooo much! And so has Toby." Mech'elle exclaimed as she gave her sister a hug.  
  
"I have missed you to, Mech'elle is something wrong?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Oh no Sarah! I'm just as great as ever. But mom and dad found out." Mech'elle replied. Sarah knew just what she ment.   
  
"Don't worry about them Mech, you can stay here as long as you want." Sarah said. She knew Jareth would hate her for what  
she just said, so she said it softly.  
  
"K. But look at you! Sarah, your pregnant!" Mech'elle said, patting Sarah's full tummy. Sarah smiled.  
Just then, jareth walked into the room. He looked pissed, but his tone didn't show it. Both women looked at  
him with confused expressions.  
  
"Jareth?"Sarah asked.  
  
Jareth shook his head and slumped down on the couch. Both girls looked at each other and started giggleing.  
I am soooooooooo sorry this was short, but i will post again tomorrow! i swear!  



	4. Decisions

Well guys, I had SEVERE writers block for like a year, LOL. Hopefully I'll finish this sometime soon, but here it is, chapter 5, lol. Now in this chapter, there is a girl/girl pairing going on, nothing graphic, but if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, skip it. Mech'elle's name is pronounced Mee-Chelle DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE!!!  
  
"Jareth?" Sarah asked again. She had never seen him like this. It was scaring her.  
"Sarah, you know I love you right?" Jareth, said his tone calming as he took her into his arms. "Yes, but what is going on?" She asked. Even more frightened now.  
"Sarah, I was just visited by an old, let's say companion of mine. Adam. He said.. He wanted to borrow you." Jareth replied, suddenly looking puzzled. "What? What are you talking about? Jareth I think you need a vacation. Away from the castle, away from everything.." Sarah said. Now at this point she was entirely baffled by what was happening. What kind of person wanted to borrow someone else's wife??????  
"You're right love..We should go.." Jareth replied, now with a seductive look in his dreamy eyes. Sarah just smile.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERGROUND  
Okay, so Jareth wasn't stupid anymore. Adam had been planning this for too long. He had known the King wouldn't give her up that easily, but it was worth the shot. Now to plan B. He would have Sarah..She would be his, like she always had been...  
  
Mech'elle was now sitting in a nice comfy chair, reading when both Sarah and Jareth appeared before her. Sarah looked disturbed, but Jareth was in his usual detestable form. "What's going on?" Mech'elle asked, looking at both of them back and forth. They looked at each other.  
"Mech'elle, we're leaving, and you can't stay here until we get back." Jareth said. "WHAT??? Your kicking me out??? Where am I supposed to go?" Mech'elle jumped up.  
"What? You can't stay with your lover?? Where is she??" Jareth snapped. Mech'elle looked as if she had been slapped across the face. "Jareth! Listen, we need to go away for a week or two for..personal reasons. You can come back then. But we don't want you alone with Jareth's brother." Sarah said, she leaned down to Mech'elle and whispered, "He's kind of a pervert."  
"He is not Sarah! But I have a point! Why can't you stay with Amara?" Jareth raged. "Ever since they found out about me and her, they have like strict watch on the place..Hey! Can I bring her here????" Mech'elle exclaimed. Jareth turned red.  
"Of course." Sara said calmly, "Bring her as soon as possible so we can leave." Sarah grabbed Jareths sleeve and dragged him away, gapping.  
  
Amara Landau was reading in bed, when a glittering form appeared before her eyes. She stared in disbelief when her lover appeared, smiling widely. "Come with me love." Mech'elle said, taking her hand gently and whisking her to the Underground.  
  
Ok, short yes, but I', back baby! Thank you to all of the lovely reviewers, I'm SOOOOOO sorry I waited so long to update, but I'm back! So how was it? Good/bad? 


	5. Amara

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. Note to Kalinda: Yes, I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I got writers block, had some family traumas and just got busy. But I'm picking up my story again and I intend to finish. Sorry the chapter wasn't long, but I just needed to start again. Thanks for your feedback though ( anyways, here is Chapter 6!  
  
Amara Landau had NEVER in her life seen anything like this before. It was enough that Mech'elle had just appeared in her bedroom, but the getting transported to, well wherever she was. It was too much. She looked about her and saw lush green lands, flowers, and a labyrinth. The labyrinth was nothing like she had ever seen. It had twists and turns, greens and browns. This was all too much. She looked at the girl who stood next to her. Mech'elle was beaming. "Welcome home." She said.  
  
"Sarah come on, we are going to be late!" Jareth shouted to his wife in the bathroom. They had decided to take a vacation on the shores of Velna, on the other side of the Underground. After what Adam had proposed, Jareth needed to let the stress off his mind. And what better way to do that than with his wife. "Alright! Give me a moment." Sarah came rushing out of the bathroom and they made their way to the entrance of the castle. Sarah decided they needed to leave as soon as possible. Jareth was way too tense. But as they reached the entrance of the castle, they saw Mech'elle, and a girl with short black hair and green eyes with her. They were holding hands, and Mech'elle was pointing to various things, talking as she pointed. Jareth and Sarah looked at each other and walked toward the pair. "Well Mech'elle, looks like you finally came to your senses." Jareth said sarcastically. Mech'elle smiled.  
"Very funny Jareth. Amara, this is my sister Sarah, and her husband Jareth. Jareth is the king of this land. Guys, this is my girlfriend Amara." Mech'elle introduced, looking a little sheepish. Amara still looked a little dazed. "It's nice to meet you guys, but can someone tell me what's going on? Mech'elle?" Amara finally spoke.  
"Well, Jareth and I have some business to take care of," Sarah said, giving Jareth a wink. "And since Mech'elle will be staying with us for awhile, we didn't want her to be alone. She isn't safe at your place, because of Karen and Dad. So she brought you here. Odd I know, but welcome to the Underground." Amara stared wide eyed, and confused. But she nodded and Mech'elle and her started to walk again. "Have fun!" Mech'elle called. Jareth and Sarah looked at each other, shrugged, and walked out of the castle.  
  
Adam sat around a lonely campfire, spinning an object between his fingers. He thought of Sarah. She would be his. Jareth couldn't stop him. Sarah had belonged to him since the day she they met. He never had believed in love at first sight until he saw her. Stunning and beautiful. And young. Now She and Jareth would be going on a little vacation, when the time was right, he would strike. Then he would have her, and her little miracle.  
  
Jareth and Sarah rode the long journey to Velna on horseback. Just him and her. They reached a small estate that Jareths family owned. When they finally unpacked their things, they sat on a balcony that was adjacent to their lavish room and looked at the ocean. Sarah had an uneasy feeling, but she didn't know why. She didn't tell Jareth, it seemed as if he was stressed enough. But she didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them from a corner in their room. 


	6. Adam again?

Hey Guys, I've been away for a few days so that is why the chapter is a little late, enjoy!  
  
After a great nights sleep, listening to the ocean in his dreams, Jareth was feeling better already. When he turned over to see Sarah's beautiful face, he found he gone. She was never up before him..  
  
Sarah was wandering the grounds of the estate. She didn't know what got into her this morning, but she just had to get up. She felt the sea breeze through her hair and closed her eyes. She leaned against a railing on a dock that led to the ocean. All of a sudden, she felt a familiar presence. Her eyes flew open. Something was wrong, she didn't know what but something was definitely wrong. She turned around, and she saw darkness.  
  
Something was not right. Jareth had been searching for Sarah for 2 hours, and now even the guards couldn't find her. He was starting to panic. Suddenly Adams face and the dock flew across his thoughts. He ran as fast as he could to the dock where Sarah had been, with guards and maids close at his heels. There was no one there, but a note.  
  
I told you I would have her.  
  
BACK AT THE LABYRINTH  
  
"I could really get used to this." Amara Landau said to her companion as they roamed the castle. Mech'elle smiled, and took Amara's hand. As the morning sun was becoming noon, the girls encountered Jareths brother Jason. Jason looked exactly like his older brother, but his eyes were a purple color, and his hair was silver. "How are things going Mech'elle?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, his eyes lingering on Amara and Mech'elle's locked hands.  
"Oh just fine Jason." Mech'elle replied simply. Jason raised his eyebrows at her, gave her a naughty smile and walked away. Amara's eyes flowed him as he walked away. "What's his deal?" Amara asked.  
"He is a bit of a pervert, but otherwise, he is a little j-e-a-l-o-u- s of his big brother. So being in this position makes him feel almighty. Now come with me, I want to show you the bog of stench." "The bog of what?"  
  
My dear, dear Mech'elle, Jason thought to himself as he watched the two lovers walk away. As delectable as Sarah was, she was forbidden. But he sister was even better. She was young, vibrant, and extremely different. He knew what she felt for Amara, but that did not stop him. Just like his brother, he would have everything, including Mech'elle. Whether or not she wanted him. Adam promised him, that she would be his. With Sarah at Adams side, and Mech'elle at his, nothing could stop them. After all, what is family for?  
  
Sarah woke up to the smell of wild roses, and bubbles. Her head killed. She opened her eyes wearily, and looked about her. It was a room of maroon décor, and fabulous furnishings. She was lying on a canopy bed of velvet, with forest green sheets. Where was she? Then she noticed the sleeping form beside her. Could it be? Adam?  
  
Well another chapter, short maybe, but aren't they all? Trust me, next one will be longer, we're just getting to the good part ( 


	7. focus

Ok guys! I PROMISE to make the chapters longer and finish. But school is ending and I have finals until Tuesday. The next chapter will be on Tuesday PROMISE. I have taken all constructive criticism in consideration, and I am not going to start over. Once school is out, I will have more time to focus. So the story will be longer and better. Thanks for your understanding! Love all who review! Hugs and Kisses ~ Lady Shiva 


	8. Old Love, New beginnings

Ok, here it is. Out later than I expected, but whatever. This chapter is based on Evanescence's Bring Me to Life. SONG BELONGS TO EVANESCENCE. And the City of the Cetra belongs to Squaresoft from their game Final Fantasy VII. I also introduce some new characters, but it shouldn't be too hard to follow.  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Old Love, One Love  
  
~How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Adam? It couldn't be. Just as Sarah sat up and stared at the man next to her in disbelief, he stirred. As he started to wake up, she plunged back into the covers of her bed and turned her back to him, pretending to sleep. She felt his hand rubbing her back and touching her. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment. She then pretended as though she had just woken up from a great nap. He smiled and stared at her.  
  
"Good morning Love. Have a good nap?" He said with the smile still on his face.  
  
"Adam?" She asked with all seriousness. "What the Hell are you doing here? How are you in the Underground?"  
  
"Well Sarah, I guess I should tell you the truth. You were going to here it anyways. I am a Fey Sarah. I was born and raised in the Underground. But I grew tired of the life that I was leading here, so I was aboveground and saw you..So beautiful and so young. Do you remember when I asked you out? You said maybe. And then I never saw you again. Then I heard the Goblin King had wed. Going to congratulate him, I saw you. And I realized that you had fallen for Jareth." Adam emphasized Jareth's name with utmost disgust. "But Sarah, you and me were meant to be. It has been that way since I first saw you. You are mine, not Jareth's. And your baby too."  
  
Sarah sat in shock at Adam's confession. He meant to keep her here.wherever here was.  
  
"Where am I?" Sarah asked, still in shock.  
  
"You are in the city of the Cetra. The Ancient Fey. Now you must rest." And with that he left a very shocked and angry Sarah sitting on her bed.  
  
~(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Jareth had been sitting on the dock where he found Adams note for more than an hour, eyes never leaving the piece of paper in front of him. He was going to kill that bastard. He had his wife and child. Jareth sat up, and walked back to the estate with a feverish stride. He had never been so angry and worried at the same time. He would get his wife back, no matter what. But he would need some help. He found his owl Mariah in the estate owlry and sent a few letters to his brother and other companions. Jareth then paced to his bedroom and waited.  
  
~Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
Sirius Lee and his wife April were sitting on the veranda of their castle, when a white owl flew down carrying a message. Sirius at once recognized the owl as Mariah, and knew it must have been urgent. He read the letter attached to the owl and his face dropped.  
  
"What is wrong Sirius?" Asked April, holding his arm.  
  
"Jareth's wife has been kidnapped.by Adam. He needs me to help find her." He responded with sadness.  
  
April nodded and started to get up to pack Sirius's things. She knew that something like this would happen to Jareth. A spouse from aboveground always meant trouble.  
  
~(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Sarah had enough of Adam's bullshit. She wanted out! She just prayed Jareth had some idea of where she was. While she wasn't banging and pounding on the door, she looked out the window. The city itself was beautiful. It was made of clear blue waters surrounding the city, with gigantic shells for houses and building. It was truly beautiful. She only prayed that Jareth would be here before the wedding.  
  
~Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead... all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
Jareth received confirmation from his brother, Sirius, and Isabella. Isabella was the Princess of the Future Fey. He needed only two more letters and the search for his lost love would begin. He knew where Adam and Sarah were, but they couldn't be reached by carriage. They had to sail and trek. But whatever Adam had in store for Sarah, he was sure to stop it.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
WAYYYY!!! Done with Chapter Nine. FEEDBACK PLZ!!! 


	9. Happy 4th!

Hey guys. I know I said I would write soon, but it's the fourth of july weekend, and im going away to be with family. I have the new chapter all set, I just need to change and modify some things. Happy 4th!!! 


	10. Beginning a journey

The character name Amberle belong to Terry Brooks from the book The Elfstones of Shannara. She is not mine. And full details on the characters that are mine are given here, for the people who said I don't give enough details. Isabella Weiss, Sirus Lee, Jason King (I guess that is Jareth's last name?) Adam Bennington, and Anthony Amakiir are all mine! ( Amara and Mech'elle wont be in the next couple of chapters, I have my reasons ;-). This will get confusing so I am currently drawing a map of the Underground, and it will be up on my new website soon. That is why this chapter is short, but once the map is up..Longer chapters baby!  
  
Jareth was ready to go. Isabella, Sirus, and his brother were already prepared to go to the City of the Cetra, but now he was waiting for Amberle and Anthony, twins from the Messian region closer to the sea. They were cousins of Jareth's, and Amberle was Sarah's best friend in the Underground. They would be arriving soon, and then they would travel to Cetra and retrieve Jareth's lost love. Jareth became so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even feel Isabella's hand on his shoulder. "Jareth?"  
  
Jareth was pulled from his reverie, and he looked up a Isabella.  
  
"I want her back Bella. I mean, God knows what he is going to do to her. I knew this would happen someday."  
  
Jareth broke down. Isabella stared dumbfounded, never had she seen the mighty Goblin Kin so distraught.  
  
"Shhh, it is going to be all ok Jareth. We will get her back."  
  
Isabella reassured, placing her arms lightly around the crying Goblin King. He was done crying by the time a messenger had come o tell of Amberle and Anthony's arrival.  
  
"Oh it is so good to be back here!" Amberle Amakiir exclaimed as she and her brother Anthony rode up the palace gates. Anthony nodded in agreement. The got off their horses and an outside guard brought them to a sitting room in the palace where they could meet up with the king. After a few minutes of waiting, the King and everyone he had summoned was in the gothic waiting room. Jareth sat in an armchair and looked over the people he had called to save his wife. Amberle and Anthony Amakiir, both with hair blood red like a rose, and they had sea green eyes. Their eyes staring at the king with a mixture worry and panic. Sirus Lee had hair as black as night, and eyes to match. He was as old a Jareth, and equally as worried as the twins. Isabella was a princess of the Fey, so was equally as beautiful as Jareth and Jason. With dusty purple eyebrows, and platinum sparkly hair. As he looked around the room, he could smell the tension. It was time to tell them the full story of why they were here.  
  
Sarah stared out her window. It was raining, which depressed her even more. Adam had come to check on her every 3 hours, which further annoyed her. When he would come in, she would ignore him and he would leave. She started to cry silent tears, and wished for Jareth to be with her. But somehow she could sense he was coming for her. She heard a knock on her door. Adam. She sighed a disgusted sigh and kept looking out the window.  
  
"My dear Sarah, whatever makes you cry so?"  
  
She heard his voice behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She said nothing. "We have set the wedding date. It will be exactly 3 weeks from today. And when your child is born, he will have my name."  
  
Sarah's eyes snapped open.  
  
"What?!?" She nearly screamed.  
  
"I told you my love that we would be married. And that your child would be mine."  
  
His smiled never wavered. He smirked and walked out of the room. Tired of crying, Sarah sat on her bed, and looked out the window.  
  
Jareth finished telling the sad tale of his lost love and looked at his group.  
  
"The journey to the Cetran City will be long and rough. For it is hidden beyond the Phantom region. Anyone who does not want to join, may leave now."  
  
No one left. No one blinked. Finally Sirus spoke.  
  
"The Cetran City is hidden correct? How can we find it? Only Cetrans can see the city."  
  
Jareth, Amberle, and Anthony smiled.  
  
"Fortunately, we have two Cetrans sitting with us right now. Amberle and Anthony are half Cetran."  
  
Amberle and Anthony exchanged proud looks. Jareth looked around the room and nodded, meeting the eyes and smiles of everyone in the room.  
  
"We leave at dawn."  
  
Jason headed back to his room for the night from the meeting. As he closed the door to his room, he shook his head. His brother was so stupid. He wouldn't find Sarah. He wouldn't let him. Those two Cetrans couldn't find their way out of a paper sack. But no matter, Adam will be marrying Sarah soon, and he would have Mech'elle. And her girlfriend would be spending a lovely trip in the Phantom regions. He smiled to himself. Things were going great. A little out of plan, but great.  
  
In the morning, the little company left the Labyrinth. Jareth put Mech'elle in charge. He knew he would regret it, and mentally slapped himself a couple times when she screeched at the goblins. But it had to be done. Isabella was the navigator and guided them towards their destination. First through the Singing Forest, then through Yuno Falls. It was high noon when they company had reached the edge of the Singing Forest. They took a break and had lunch. No one had really spoke, out of lack of sleep and concern for the king's mental health. No one but one person knew, that something was watching them.  
  
Well here we go, short, but I want to get the map finished. New chapter by Friday! 


	11. Don't Fear the Reaper

New chapter ( Anyways, I always welcome constructive criticism, but I got reviews from people who didn't understand what was going on in the story who only read several chapters and gave up. Please guys, to understand the story, you have to read ALL of the chapters. And some questions have not been answered yet. I made it that way! And once again, Sarah's sisters name is pronounced Mee-Chell. Sorry to vent like this, but this what you need to do to understand the story. Oh, and the map is finished, but I need to get it on my site. I know it is a little hard without it, but I know you guys are creative enough to imagine the Underground ;-)  
  
I don't own the Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah. But I own everything else. The song is Don't Fear the Reaper by the Blue Oyster Cult.  
  
All our times have come  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
  
We can be like they are  
  
Amberle woke with a start. Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but something was wrong. Amberle got out of her tent. It was around midnight. The moon was high in the sky, and the fire was smoldering. She looked around, her Cetra senses alert. Something moved to her left. She drew out her bow and arrow and waited. Out of the shadows, jumped a bunny rabbit. She smiled to her self, mentally slapping herself for being foolish. She turned around and saw black....  
  
Adam laughed as he saw in his crystal what happened to the red haired girl. The Reaper had knocked her out and was dragging her away. He knew they were coming for Sarah. But they wouldn't make it. Not without the two Cetras. Anthony was next. He heard footsteps, and turned around. It was Sarah, how the hell did she get out?  
  
"Sarah my love, what are you doing out of your room?" He asked.  
  
But was surprised when she just smiled at him and climbed on his lap. She kissed him fiercely and straddled his hips. He kissed back passionately. When they broke he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Adam my dear, you never enjoyed a kiss that much when it was me."  
  
Adams eyes snapped open, that wasn't Sarah. He looked up. It was Shanna, a friend of his father's daughter. He scowled and pushed her off.  
  
"I thought I said you weren't allowed in my castle Shanna."  
  
"Well I heard about your new little plaything and I came to give my congratulations"  
  
She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. She had long dark purple hair, and gold eyes. Her face was articulate in its points and she had full lips. She had been trying to get Adams's affection for years, but never successful. Shanna was a shape shifter, and played a lot of pranks around the castle.  
  
"Well thanks Shanna, now leave!" Adam commanded.  
  
She smiled and turned away, gold eyes flashing.  
  
Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Baby I'm your man...  
  
Jareth awoke with the sun shining and birds chirping. He rose from his tent just as everyone else was. But Amberle was missing. He looked around, with no sign of her. She must have gone looking for wood or breakfast, no reason to worry. But after 2 hours, the company did worry.  
  
"Jareth, this isn't right, she has been gone for far too long." Anthony said with concern.  
  
"You're right, I-"  
  
Jareth was cut off by Amberle collapsing into camp, and passing out. She was cut, bruised, and battered. Anthony was the first to reach her. Jareth looked at the marks on her body, they were all the same shape. Every bruise, every cut. They were the same shape. The marks were all identical.  
  
"What could have done this?" whispered Isabella.  
  
"The Reaper." Replied Jareth.  
  
Everyone looked at him as if he had two heads, except for Anthony. Anthony knew. The Reaper was a demon feared by all Cetra. Amberle started to awake, crying out in pain. She clasped her arm fiercely. Sirus, who was the medical assistant in the company, pried her hand away from her arm and observed. The jagged cut on her arm was glowing green.  
  
"She has been poisoned. The water of the Sachiel Lake is the only thing that can cure it. Its waters are so pure and clean that it obliterates the poison. But if we do not make it in time, she will be killed." He said, looking defeated.  
  
"Well this is going to be a good trip. We haven't even started out yet and already one of the company is poisoned!" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"How long does she have?" Jareth asked, ignoring Jason's outburst.  
  
"A couple of days at the most." Sirus said quietly.  
  
"OK, then we will skip Yuno Falls, and go straight across the Tagg plains to Sachiel Lake. Let's move!" Jareth said, and with that the company packed their things and ran into the forest.  
  
Valentine is done  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Romeo and Juliet  
  
Are together in eternity...  
  
Romeo and Juliet 40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are  
  
Sarah wandered the castle gardens. One of her servants had been kind enough to show her around the gardens, with the Prince Adams permission of course. The gardens were nothing like she had ever seen before. All kinds of flowers, each flower more beautiful the next. She walked to edge of the gardens, which looked over the city. She had looked at the city for hours on end everyday, and still its beauty fascinated her. She felt a slight thump in her stomach. The baby was kicking. She smiled to herself, then a tear rolled down her cheek. She missed Jareth so much. She knew Adam would get his, someday when Jareth came to her and the baby..  
  
Love of two is one  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Came the last night of sadness  
  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
  
The curtains flew and then he appeared  
  
Saying don't be afraid  
  
The Reaper looked at the woman in the gardens. She started to cry silent tears. He made no move, showed no emotion. But inside, he was hurting..  
  
Come on baby... And she had no fear  
  
And she ran to him... Then they started to fly  
  
They looked backward and said goodbye  
  
She had become like they are  
  
She had taken his hand  
  
She had become like they are Don't fear the reaper  
  
And so ends another chapter. Any ideas for a boy or girl baby? Any names? Any ideas send to Pheonixflame15@yahoo.com Thank you guys!! 


	12. Thank you

First of all I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, you're all great! And to everyone who made suggestions for the baby, all of your names are awesome and names have been chosen. But this summer I have been really sick and my story has lacked updates. So I'm putting my story on hold until the end of August when I hope I'll be better. Thank you to everyone, I love you all!  
  
~ Lady Shiva 


	13. Haunted

HEY! Yet another Evanescence song ^_^. What can I say, lol. I have the baby names all picked out. A very special thank you to Darkmaster, Mallory, and Conriu. :-D All your suggestions have been put to thought and a very creative combination has been formed. I DO NOT own the Cetra, Aeris, or anything from Final Fantasy VII. It belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
"Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here"  
  
Jareth and company had been traveling for two days, with no sign of Amberle getting better. Or any sign of the Reaper. They were now at the end of the Tagg Plains. The Tagg Plains was a spread of land with nothing but rolling green hills. Anthony had never left Amberles side and carried her most of the way. Ever since she had been hurt, he kept silent and to himself. All Cetran twins felt slight empathy with one another. They could feel each others pain and feelings. So Anthony had been kept under Sirus's observation as well. Sirus tended to Amberle at the best of his abilities, but the poison was already spreading.  
  
"How much longer does she have?" Jareth asked Sirus quietly.  
  
"Not long, but we should reach Sachiel Lake tomorrow. I know we can make it." Sirus replied.  
  
Jareth nodded, and moved to Amberle's side. The poison had traveled from her arm to her temples, so the pulsed and thrived green. She started to stir and blink. She looked at Jareth with a tired expression and smiled at him, taking his hand in her own. She blinked again and started to cry. Jareth gathered her in his arms and stroked her back, while she sobbed. What he didn't see was that her cried tears were green. When she pulled back, she gave a choking sob. He brushed away her colored tears and tried to give her a look that said everything would be alright, but how did he know for sure that they would make it to Sachiel Lake in time? That wasn't fair to Amberle.  
  
"If I don't make it," Amberle whispered softly, "Tell Sarah when you find her that not all Cetra are like Adam. Who we are, and that the Cetra are usually peaceful people. I never told her we were Cetrans."  
  
"I never did either, and of course Amberle. But Sirus thinks we will make it tomorrow, so don't think all hope is lost yet."  
  
She looked at him, then wiped away her leftover tears. She then lay back down on her makeshift bed and went back to sleep, still holding Jareths hand.  
  
"When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there"  
  
Sarah sat in her room, staring out the window - again. Adam stared into the fire, watching everything she did. All that she did was lay around her room and cry. Didn't she ever come to realize what she had? Being offered to her was lifetime of security, a magnificent city, and of course.him. He loved her, but she was extremely boring to watch. Not like other women. For instance Jason's love, Mech'elle. She was interesting. With another wave of his hand, her image appeared. Mech'elle hair came in green waves, the blue mixed with the red and yellow of the fire. She was beautiful, but not like Sarah. Mech'elle was just more interesting to watch, since she had the entire Labyrinth kingdom to herself and that other person with her. The only problem with Mech'elle was that she was not attracted to men. But to Jason, that didn't matter. He wanted her anyway. Right at the moment she was yelling at a scrawny goblin that was chasing a chicken in the throne room. He rolled his eyes, waved his hand and instantly the fire went out. The plan to make Sarah love him was already in motion. If the Reaper did his job well by exterminating Jareth and that little company, then things would end just his way. He would make Sarah love him, whether she knew it or not, she would love him. He cracked a small smile. Just thinking about it made him feel good. A few ancient word and the fire pulsed with life once more, showing Sarahs image. She was now in the gardens. Little did he know that he too was being watched with gold and violet eyes.  
  
"Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down Fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down"  
  
When morning approached for the group in the Tagg Plains, Anthony picked up Amberle. With Isabella leading the way, they headed for Sachiel Lake. Knowing they had little time before Amberle was beyond their reach, they ran as fast as they could the entire time. Isabella could feel the fear in her throat. Jareth kept looking back at Amberle, seeing her eyes flutter with exhaustion. After an hours worth of running, Isabella yelled.  
  
"There! There it is! Amberle, you're going to be okay!!"  
  
The lake was like an oasis in the plains. Surrounded by palm trees and exotic wild life. It was the only source of tranquility in green nothingness. Isabella and Anthony were the first to reach the shore. Before anyone else could reach them, Anthony threw Amberle into the lake.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD!!!" Isabella screamed at Anthony.  
  
"Just watch smartass!!!" Anthony screamed back.  
  
Sirus was just as panicked as Isabella was. They all watched the spot where Anthony had thrown Amberle. Soon glittering bubbles started to surface where she landed. The bubbles then came to a rolling boil. And with a lightning crack, Amberle's head and torso surfaced. There was no trace of green on her, and her hair dry and redder than ever.  
  
"Hi guys!" She exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
The top of her torso was covered with a maroon tube top. Sirus and Isabella stood dumbfounded. Anthony had a proud smile on his face. Jareth looked relieved, while Jason stood behind the crew. No one could see the disappointment on Jasons face.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Isabella whispered.  
  
Anthony and Amberle looked at each other and smiled. Out of the shimmering depths, came a fish tail.  
  
"Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head"  
  
Sarah was in the gardens again. The gardens had become her favorite hideaway. It was a calming and soothing place to be. She had her feet in a small pool with goldfish nipping at her feet. She could feel the baby giving her small kicks. She smiled and put a hand on her stomach, trying to calm her kicking baby. Adam had been leaving her alone for the time being. While during this time she had gotten to know and befriended her maids. From them she had learned stories about the Cetran people and their past. About how Queen Aeris had gathered all of the Cetrans together after they were shunned from the world. She made a community, which eventually turned into a city. They were all pushed to the Phantom Regions. She was pulled out of her dazed when she felt eyes on her back. She rolled her eyes, got out of the pool and turned around. She froze when she saw the figure on front of her and fainted.  
  
"Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me"  
  
And Chapter 14 is done! What did ya think???? 


	14. Fantasy

Okay! This is going to be a happy chapter! ( Amberle is all better and things are looking up. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. I love you guys! And for my reviewer friend magicwolf1, there will be a little bit of final fantasy 10 in the story. You have given me a great idea! Once again, I don't own final fantasy. Nor do I own Utada Hikaru and her song Simple and Clean. Well, enjoy!  
  
"When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go"  
  
Sarah was dreaming. She was back at the labyrinth. With Jareth, Mech'elle, her babies, and all of her friends. Adam wasn't happening. She wasn't in the Cetran City. She felt warm. Sarah started to stir when she felt a hand touch her forehead. She was being summoned back to reality. She opened her eyes slowly and felt an icy cold feeling in her stomach when she looked at the person sitting next to her.  
  
"Hello again Sarah." He spoke.  
  
"Oh my god. Lunus. What are you doing here?"  
  
Lunus just smiled at her. Sarah just stared at him with an open mouth. Here sitting before her was the druid Lunus. Lunus was Jareth's father's (King James) advisor. He was also the most powerful druid to walk the Underground. Lunus had on robes of black. His wood was down and Sarah could see his midnight blue hair. She had never seen him with his head down before. And he was quite attractive as far as she could tell. His eyes were a gold color and he had young features, but he was at least 60 years old.  
  
"Why else Sarah? I'm here to get you out. When you first went missing, Jareth informed the whole royal Fey family. King James and the Fey advisory board have set up plan. I can't tell you more than you need to know. Which is that Jareth is coming for you with a company. I can't tell you who is in the company, but they are coming. And I am here to keep an eye on you, to make sure you are in no way mistreated by Adam."  
  
"I don't get this. How did you get in here without Adam knowing? Why can't you tell me the company?"  
  
"Sarah, I know you're confused. So let me finish. As you know, I am a druid. As a historian and a user of magic from the earth, I have learned certain spells. This spell I have cast on Adam makes him think I am on his side. That I want you here and that I have betrayed James. I cannot tell you the company for reasons of my own. Now I want you to know I am here to protect you, and that if I seem short in anyway around Adam, it's for your own good. Now, there will be a formal dinner tonight, and seeing how it is almost sunset, I need to leave you."  
  
He got up to leave, leaving Sarah more bewildered and confused. But she wasn't afraid anymore. She knew Jareth was coming for her. And now she had a bodyguard until he got there. She felt her tummy. She was six and a half months pregnant. How much longer would it take Jareth to get here?  
  
"You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said."  
  
Amberle was bobbing in front of the company in Sachiel Lake. She looked like a new person. Her skin was an ivory color, her hair was a deeper blood red than ever, and her eyes shined. Her tail was flapping as she swam to the shore. Isabella was the first to speak and she pulled herself out of the lake.  
  
"What is this magic? What are you!"  
  
"As we told you before, we are half Cetran. Do you know the reason why the Cetra were forced into the phantom regions?" Amberle questioned Isabella.  
  
Isabella shook her head no.  
  
"They were forced into the Phantom regions because they were "abnormal". They had tails and whatnot; they were a type of mer-people I guess. They Fey didn't like the Cetra because as the Fey controlled the Underground, the Cetra were more powerful. The Fey were afraid of the Cetra taking the Underground, so they forced the Cetra to the Phantom Regions."  
  
"I never knew that." Isabella said quietly.  
  
Amberle had transformed herself so that she was in a new set of clothes, and she had her own two legs back.  
  
"It's ok. Now, what are we standing around for? We got a queen to save!" Amberle exclaimed as she started to run to the other side of the lake, "Last person to the other side of the lake is a rotten goblin!!!"  
  
"You little sneak! I'll catch you!!" Jason cried as he ran after her.  
  
Isabella and Anthony yelled as they too went after her. Jareth and Sirus smiled at each other and started to run.  
  
"Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple."  
  
"I really don't want to do this." Sarah complained as her handmaiden zipped up her dress. She had not been in front of Adam's "friends" for a formal dinner before. And if she weren't pregnant, she would absolutely refuse. But she was afraid he could hurt her.or the baby. She here she was, getting ready to be miserable for the rest of the night. But at least Lunus would be there.  
  
"I know ma'am, but do it for the love of your babe." The handmaiden replied quickly.  
  
Sarah sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go"  
  
After running after Amberle and having a hands down wrestling fight, everyone was ready for bed that night. They were so happy to not have lost her.  
  
"So Jareth, where do we go next?" Sirus asked as he chewed on his dinner.  
  
"Well, we should head to Bevelle. Because beyond that is Hell's gate, which is what we go through to get to the Phantom regions."  
  
"Well what is the point of going to Bevelle? Can't we just go around?" Isabella asked. Jareth shook his head.  
  
"We need to get the key from the King in Bevelle. He owes me anyway." Jareth answered back.  
  
"What do you mean by that Jareth?" Asked Amberle in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Jareth just smiled.  
  
"The daily things that keep us all busy  
  
Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said,  
  
Wish I could prove I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
It's enough when I say so  
  
And maybe some things are that simple"  
  
Fini!!! Review please!!!! 


	15. Weekend

Hey all, I'm going away for the weekend. I'll have a new chapter by Monday. At the latest, Tuesday. 


	16. Bevelle

Many thanks to everyone's patience! This chapter is dedicated to magicwolf1, who gave me the idea of Final Fantasy 10. I do not own Final Fantasy, Labyrinth, blah blah blah. I have changed it around a little bit. So it doesn't follow the exact plot of ffX. It is of my own imagination. So don't be mad. The song is from the new Silent Hill game. It's called You're Not Here, sung by Melissa Williamson. It's a good tune to check out ;-) Anyways, on with the chapter!!!!  
  
~"Blue sky to forever,  
  
The green grass blows in the wind, dancing  
  
It would be a much better sight with you, with me."~  
  
As the company set out for Bevelle, Jareth could feel everyone's mood. Sirus, Anthony, and Amberle were so excited and anxious to get there. Isabella and Jason were abnormally quiet. Which was never a good sign. But now he was just enjoying the chatter of Sirus and Amberle.  
  
"Bevelle is home to the summoners of the Underground! They can call upon Aeons, who defend their summoners." Sirus gushed.  
  
"Aeons?" Amberle asked.  
  
"Yes, being who have extraordinary powers, and can only be called upon by a summoner."  
  
"Wow!" Amberle exclaimed.  
  
Jareth couldn't help but smile. But the smile faded when he saw Isabella. She looked so nervous about continuing to Bevelle.  
  
"What is wrong Bella?" Jareth asked.  
  
"I've been to Bevelle before.and I was forced and dragged out.something I would rather not talk about. But how do you know the King will just hand over the Key? What makes you so damn sure?" Isabella now had tears in her eyes.  
  
Jareth was so confused. He hadn't known Bella had been this brutally forced out of a Holy City.  
  
"Not to worry. It's like I said, the King is in debt to me. He will turn over the Key."  
  
Isabella nodded, though she still had her doubts. Soon they would be in Bevelle, and then her doubts would be justified.  
  
~"If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby,  
  
I never felt so lonely, then you came along"~  
  
Sarah could hardly believe she had made it down the brightly lit stone steps to the outdoor dining area. And when she did arrive, she gasped at the sight of it. The area overlooked the bustling Cetran City and ocean. The dining table was made of glass, and the area was decorated with candles and white flowers. There were already guests waiting for her. Adam caught sight of her, and a malevolent grin caught his lips. He walked to her and held out his hand.  
  
"Sarah my sweet, we have been waiting. Come, meet our guests." Adam emphasized the word our, which made her stomach turn violently.  
  
She put on a fake smile and let Adam lead her away. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lunus. He nodded to her and sipped his drink. Sarah was introduced to Ada Vang and Philip Audi first. They were the King and Queens advisors. Which brought another thought to mind. She had never met the King and Queen of the Cetrans. Then she met Shanna. Although she could tell with much pleasure that Adam didn't like her. He swiftly said her name and moved on. After a few more people, he came to Lunus. When they reached Lunus, she had to try to keep a straight face. HE looked completely different than earlier. He had his hair tied in a ponytail, and wore robes of a periwinkle blue. He bowed, kissed her hand, and winked. She smiled, and looked at the twinkling sky. The baby was kicking again. And with extreme surprise, she realized she wanted to die.  
  
~"So now what should I do, I'm strung out, addicted to you,  
  
My body aches, now that you're gone,  
  
My supply fell through"~  
  
"Oi! We're almost there!"  
  
Jareth was surprised that he was getting nervous with each step closer to Bevelle. But it wasn't Bevelle. It was the Phantom Regions that made him nervous. Anthony and Amberle reassured him that they could lead the company through. They had never been to Bevelle, but had gone through the Phantom Regions with their father and the past Bevelle king to get to the Cetran City. And his brother's behavior was alarming him even more. The closer they got to Bevelle, the more irritable he became. Something was wrong, and he was going to find out.  
  
Jason's stomach churned as they got closer to Bevelle. They were getting closer to the Cetran City, and there was still no word from Adam about Mech'elle. As the company traveled together on this journey for Sarah, they had all grown to be family. Except for Jason. He kept to himself. And as he watched the small company grow closer and closer, he noticed his threats. Threats that would lead to the downfall of his mission. He mission was to lead the company into the Phantom Regions, flee, and let the Reaper kill them. But the company's happiness and determination would ward off the Reaper. The only thing that could harm it, was happy emotions. He needed to break them apart, and soon.  
  
~"You gladly gave me everything you had and more,  
  
You craved my happiness  
  
When you make me feel joy it makes you smile,  
  
But now I feel your stress"~  
  
They had reached the gates leading into Bevelle. With a mighty push, they made their way through the gates. The city was larger than imaginable. It was made of towering peaks and enormous towers. Jareth led the way through the busy streets to the castle. The people of Bevelle were different looking than humans or Fey. They had pointed ears and eyebrows. All of their eyes were a murky green color. Their hands were too big and hung limp at their sides.  
  
"Try not to stare, the Guado are very uneasy around outsiders." Jareth whispered.  
  
"Guado?" Sirus whispered back.  
  
"Yes, the race of summoners that inhabits Bevelle."  
  
Isabella remained and continued to stare straight ahead of her. When they reached the palace gates, Jareth explained to the guard who they were.  
  
"I am King Jareth of the Labyrinth, and this is my company. We need to speak to the King and Queen immediately. Tis very urgent."  
  
"King Jareth? I have heard about you! Follow me into the throne room and I will alert the Highness of your presence." The guard squeaked and led the company in. The inside of the palace was elaborate in décor. It was covered in gold and silvers. The carpet was a rainbow of colors. When the guard left them in the throne room, everyone bustled with excitement.  
  
"That was easy Jareth. Perhaps too easy?" Sirus said.  
  
"Not to worry, I told you, the King knows me." Jareth replied.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the throne room swung open. And a deep voice exclaimed,  
  
"Oh my! JARETH! Yuna! He really is here! How are you my friend?"  
  
The voice belonged to the King of Bevelle, Seymour Guado. The king was of tall stature. He had blue hair, and even deeper blue eyes.  
  
"Seymour! I am well, may I introduce my company?"  
  
"Please! And then tell me the nature of this visit."  
  
After introductions were made, the King escorted the into a more comfortable chamber, with fluffy pillows and a squashy couch. Jareth then told the King step by step everything that had happened. From Sarahs kidnapping to why they had come to Bevelle. Seymour listened to everything Jareth said, his eyes never leaving the floor. After Jareth finished, there was an uncomfortable silence. But that silence was eventually broken by the squeals of a woman outside their door. The woman eventually burst into the room.  
  
"Jareth! So it is true! You're back!" she cried.  
  
The woman rushed into his arms and gave him a hug. The company could tell by looking at her that she was the queen. She wore a gown of all white and lace, with a small crown on her head.  
  
"Ok Yuna! Do not strangle the man." Seymour growled, pulling Yuna off Jareth.  
  
It was clear that there was jealousy in Seymour's eyes.  
  
"May I think this over? I do not just hand over the Key to the Phantom Regions lightly. I will give your company rooms." Seymour said after another set of introductions to the Queen.  
  
"Certainly. We await your approval." Jareth said as the company was swept out of the room, leaving a pondering King.  
  
~"Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no  
  
And who has time for tears  
  
Never thought I'd sit around for your love,  
  
'till now."~  
  
Amberle was confused over what happened in that room.  
  
"Jareth? Why did the King get upset when Queen Yuna hugged you? There was so much jealousy in his eyes."  
  
"That is because he knows that the Queen would never willingly do the same to him." Jareth replied softly.  
  
This confused Amberle more.  
  
"What do you mean?" "The King and Queen were joined by an arranged marriage. Seymour loves Yuna, but Yuna's heart belongs elsewhere. He gets jealous around any man that is paying her any attention."  
  
When Jareth looked at Amberle, he saw an expression he had never seen on her face before. Pity.  
  
~"I feel your stress"~  
  
~Whoo-hoo! It's almost 11, and I started writing @ 8, lol. DONE! So... Good? Bad? For pictures of Seymour, my description did NO justice, go here. He's so hard to describe! 


	17. Hell's Gate

Hey guys, new chapter! Just to let everyone know, I'm going to be rewriting chapters 1 and 2. I'm really unhappy with them, so I'll keep you guys updated on that. The song is "Silence" by Sarah McLachlan. I do not own Final Fantasy or Labyrinth. The usual drill. The language used by the guado is made up by me, and used for the sole purpose of this story. Please review!  
  
~"Give me release  
  
witness me  
  
I am outside  
  
give me peace"~  
  
The dinner had been going unusually smooth. Sarah was shocked to see that Adam had a rather pleasant side to him. When he was around others, he seemed to be a good person. But Sarah knew better. She couldn't be deceived. And Lunus was quiet as well. That didn't surprise her. She was jerked into reality again when Ada started to talk to her  
  
"So Sarah, you are with child I see." She winked.  
  
Sarah plastered another fake smile and was about to spill the truth on Adam, when he answered for her.  
  
"Oh yes Ada. It's one of the many reasons why Sarah and I are getting married. We can hardly wait for the little one to be born." He answered with a smile on his face, not even daring to look at Sarah. She couldn't believe what Adam had just said. Ada nodded her head politely and started to talk to Philip. Sarah looked at Lunus, who gave her an odd look. Sarah threw down her napkin on the table and got up to leave without saying a word.  
  
"Sarah my sweet, wherever are you going?" Adam called after her.  
  
"To my room." She growled.  
  
He got up to go after her, but sat down when she threw him a filthy look. She started to run to her room when she was out of sight of the dining area. She couldn't believe her ears. These people thought that the baby was Adam's. And she couldn't do anything about it until Jareth came for her. She was a pregnant and helpless woman. What if she said something and he hit her. What if something happened to the baby? She didn't dare risk it. Who knew the kind of power Adam had.  
  
~"Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
  
and I wanted to believe  
  
that I'd get caught up  
  
when the rage in me subsides"~  
  
The company had parted to their separate rooms until dinner. Jareth and Jason in one room, Isabella and Amberle in another, and Sirus and Anthony in the last room. The girls took naps while the men roamed the Bevelle palace grounds. They had dedicated their time in Bevelle to relax. They were sitting around a clear blue pool when a female guado came to them with a message.  
  
"The King requires your presence in the throne room immediately. The females have already been notified." She then turned on her heel and walked back into the palace.  
  
"Looks like the vacation is over eh?" Sirus joked.  
  
Jareth and Anthony smiled. Jason was trailing behind glaring at the three men.  
  
~"In this white wave  
  
I am sinking  
  
in this silence  
  
in this white wave  
  
in this silence  
  
I believe"~  
  
The men arrived at the throne room the same time the ladies did. Jareth pushed open the doors and led the way in. Seymour and Yuna were waiting their arrival. Amberle glanced quickly at Yuna, remembering what Jareth told her. Yuna looked so unhappy. Yuna must have noticed that Amberle was staring at her because she gave her a small smile and winked at her. Amberle smile back, but it gave her no comfort. Then Seymour spoke,  
  
"I have thought over what you have to me. And you are more than welcome to the key. You know that Jareth. But I want you to take one of my men with you to the Cetran City. He will meet you at Hell's Gate with the key, and then will stay with you until you retrieve Sarah."  
  
The company burst out in excitement.  
  
"From the way you have been acting, it seems like you would not have given us the key!" Amberle exclaimed.  
  
"Amberle!" Anthony scolded. "You are speaking to a King!"  
  
Amberle waved him off, and Seymour started to laugh.  
  
"Come, let's enjoy the rest of the night and you will set off in the morning."  
  
~"Passion chokes the flower  
  
'til she cries no more  
  
possessing all the beauty  
  
hungry still for more"~  
  
Sarah had changed into her nightgown and was going to bed, when she heard a knock on her door. If it's Adam, I swear I will punch him right in the nose, she thought. But when she opened her door, it was Lunus standing in her doorway. He was in the state she had seen him earlier. His hair was released from the ponytail and he was wearing his black robes once more.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" He blandly asked, walking in her room before she could answer.  
  
"I am not sorry I walked out if that is what you came here for."  
  
"I wasn't looking for an apology. I came to get you out of here. We are leaving the Cetran City and going to meet Jareth and company in the Phantom Regions."  
  
Sarah stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"We're leaving? Just like that? Just on the fly?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"No. I have been in secret contact with Jareth since your kidnapping by owl. The company is now in Bevelle. We have arranged to meet in the most sacred and holy spot in the Phantom Regions, Aya Brook. There, the company will take you back to Bevelle, where you will wait for Jareth and I."  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
Lunus turned around and looked out her window.  
  
"To finish off Adam."  
  
"But won't he come after us if he knows we are gone?"  
  
"Only if we do not move quickly!" And with that he shoved her clothing into her arms and pushed her into her bathroom. She dressed quickly. Everything was moving so fast. But they were going to meet Jareth, and soon. After 2 months, they would be together again. Just as she put on her leggings, she felt an odd jolt in her abdomen. She held it for a second, and shrugged it off. Kicks, she thought. She rushed out of the bathroom. There Lunus waited.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Heaven holds a sense of wonder...  
  
I can't help this longing  
  
comfort me  
  
I can't hold it all in  
  
if you won't let me"  
  
The company awoke the next morning to a sunny day. Eager to set out, they said their goodbyes to the king and queen quickly. And as each man from the company hugged the queen and thanked her for her hospitality, Amberle could see Seymour's jealous eyes again. She sighed and then hugged the queen. Then they set out. Hell's Gate was directly north of Bevelle, and could easily be seen from the city. Far away it looked like some simple black lines. But as the company grew closer and closer to it, it became more massive and horrifying. The gates were at least 150ft tall, and encircled the whole Phantom Region. The pictures engraved into the entrance gates showed figures hunting, and killing. Some figures were human, and some monsters.  
  
"Holy Underground." Was all that anyone could say as they stared at the gates.  
  
They all had to stare in wonder for a couple of moments, when they heard a voice calling to them.  
  
"King Jareth!" A guado man with bright green hair came running to them from a tiny house near the gate entrance. He bowed and introduced himself.  
  
"I am Stanton Rouge. The king told me of your quest for your Queen Sarah, and your plans to meet with the druid Lunus and Sarah in I will guide you through to the Phantom Regions to Aya Brook." He then looked at Amberle and Anthony. "Would you mind if I guided you through? Seymour told me of your Cetran skill, but I have been through the Regions many times."  
  
He said it so politely that Amberle and Anthony could do nothing but shake their heads and hide their disappointment. Once the introductions were made, they continued.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Jareth pointed to the gates.  
  
Stanton nodded, and took out the Key from his pocket. It in fact was not a key, but a vial of amber liquid. He opened the vial and held it up to the gates, and spoke in a long forgotten language.  
  
"Estro Meliah Hellia! Makenia Eyachna!"  
  
The gates and the ground started to rumble. And with an enormous crash and crack of thunder, the once sunny sky was now black with storm clouds. Stanton put the vial in his waist pouch and nodded, leading the company into the Phantom regions.  
  
"I have seen you  
  
in this white wave  
  
you are silent  
  
you are breathing  
  
in this white wave  
  
I am free"  
  
OHHHH CLIFFHANGER!!! Hehe. Anyways, PLZ review! 


	18. Escape from the devil

Here we go! Another chapter, and we're getting close to the end (. Over the weekend, I got out my little notebook and wrote the rest of the story, and I'm pleased. The song in this chapter is called "Numb" by Linkin Park. Thanks to all of my great reviewers, I love all of you!!! And just so no one gets confused, there is a time changes in between the Phantom Regions. So when it's morning for Sarah and Lunus, it's night for Jareth and Co.  
  
~I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
feeling so faithless  
  
lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
put under the pressure  
  
of walking in your shoes~  
  
The corridors of the palace were silent. Lit only by the pale moonlight. Sarah and Lunus were trying to keep the silence as they rushed down the empty halls. Their footsteps made little to no sound. Lunus was leading the way in the night with a small glow from his staff. Sarah was so excited! She was finally going home! Going home to Jareth. They turned into an enclosed hall, lit by torches. At the end of the hall was nothing, it was a dead end.  
  
"Lunus! We don't have much time to be playing around like this!" Sarah scolded.  
  
He looked at the, then tapped the door three times. The wall began to glow a bright orange color. When the glow faded a door stood where there was once nothing. He smirked and ushered her through them the door, leading them into even more darkness. Inside was a stairwell. It led downwards into an underground passage.  
  
"What is the place Lunus?"  
  
"It is an underground passageway that leads to waterway. The waterway will take us outside the city to the Phantom Regions."  
  
She started to shiver from the cold and the damp.  
  
"How long will it take us to get there?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
Sarah groaned. Three days.  
  
~[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]~  
  
Jareth, Stanton, and company made their way through Hell's Gate and into the Phantom Regions. It was more horrifying and eerie than expected. There was little to no grass. And what grass there was, was a blood red color. The tree had black leaves, and there was an endless thunderstorm. Rain poured on the company as they got deeper into Phantom Regions; they could see the bodies of people who had tried to brave the forest. And as they went deeper, the trees disappeared and became moving thorn bushes.  
  
"Do not let the thorns prick you, their points are venomous." Stanton said quickly, moving Sirus out of the thorns way, as it was about to prick him.  
  
They could see little signs of animal life. The only thing they saw was what looked like a harmless, cute little bear cub, but when Amberle when to go pet it, it grew fangs and tried to bite her. Other than that they saw snakes with glowing red eyes and crows. Lots of crows.  
  
Amberle and Anthony kept their bow and arrows ready, Sirus and Jason had swords, and Isabella and Jareth had magic. Stanton had a hunting knife in his hand but was walking casually, as if nothing in the forest scared him. After a brief and silent lunch, they trudged on into the deep and silent forest once again. As usual, Jason was in the back. Isabella noticed that every now and again, he would smile to himself.  
  
~I've  
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tired  
  
so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and be less like you~  
  
Soon, Jason thought, real soon. Adam had finally contacted him in Bevelle late the night before. The Reaper was setting out to intercept the company. The Reaper had his orders, and he was coming. Adam also said some distressing news about his sweet love Mech'elle. She and the other girl had gone missing. That's when he hurled his chair off the balcony. But no matter, he would hunt her down. He smiled to the black vines around him. As night fell, they made camp in the dark and cold wilderness.  
  
~can't you see that you're smothering me holding too tightly  
  
afraid to lose control  
  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
has fallen apart right in front of you~  
  
Sarah and Lunus arrived at the waterway just as morning broke out. The waterway was just a straight 3-mile walk. As they walked, Sarah could feel her stomach tensing up. Was she nervous? Or scared? She didn't know, but it was getting uncomfortable. Lunus had her hand and was still leading, the top of his staff glowing white for light. As the waterway ended, a door came into focus. He put his hand on the door, muttered a few words, and the door opened for them. As they stepped out, the light from Lunus's Staff diminished. Sarah stared at the sky. Between the City of the Cetra and the Phantom Regions, blue sky and black clouds clashed. The clean blue sky over the city, and endless rain clouds over the Phantom Regions.  
  
"The Regions are the only place in the Underground where the rain and thunderstorms never stop."  
  
Sarah looked away from the clouds, and at Lunus. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it didn't help.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
She nodded and they plunged into the rain. Sarah puller her cloak hood over her head and thanked God she wore pants. They fit comfortably over her full stomach. As Sarah and Lunus went through the black trees they slipped in overflowing puddles, when Lunus suddenly stopped. He pointed to something in the distance.  
  
"Time to make camp in that cave over there for the night!" He shouted through the rain.  
  
"How can you tell it's night?" Sarah yelled back.  
  
Lunus pointed to the City, where it was clear night had fallen. Adam would know they were gone by now. How long till he found them?  
  
~[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
and every second I waste is more than I can take~  
  
Adam had never been so furious in his life! How could they both have slipped form him right under his nose?? He should have known better than to have trusted Lunus. It didn't make any difference though. He would owl Jason, and when they met up, he would drag her back. The Reaper was after the company anyways. Still angry, he let out a venomous scream that shattered his mirror. No one did this to him. Did she not figure out who he was? He would show her when she saw he again. She would see.  
  
~I've  
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tired  
  
so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and be less like you~  
  
Amberle's head was throbbing. Tomorrow they would meet Sarah and Lunus. Everyone was getting ready to set out again. And everyone was getting excited to see the kidnapped Queen. Except for Jason. It was plain and clear on his face. How could she be reated to such a creepy guy? He was always quiet and never happy. He could tell that she was staring at him, because he gave her a cold glare. Something was coming. Her Cetra senses could sense something big. She didn't know what, but it was a familiar evil.  
  
~I've become so numb I can't feel you there Is everything what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there Is everything what you want me to be~  
  
Yay! Done. Yes, it's getting very dark, and it's only going to get darker. 


	19. A Place of Joy

Yay! New chapter! Just to let you know, I took down chapter 1 and 2 and redid chapter 1. There is no new chapter, but please read the new chapter one. It's a very different beginning. There is no song for this chapter, it's too short. But it is short for a reason. The next one is going to be EXTRA long. The chapter is in short paragraphs until the union of Lunus and Sarah, and the company. New paragraphs are indicated by the "~" So on with the chapter!  
  
~Sarah woke up to dark clouds and rain, but to her, it was a sunny day. It was the day she was going home. She lay still for a few moments, the thought of freedom finally registering in her mind. What she hadn't told Lunus about Adam was his verbal abuse. No one was ever around to see it, but his words had never left her mind. She trembled at the thought. She looked around, and saw that Lunus was already awake. She rose and propped herself up on her elbows. Seeing that she was awake, he rose to get his things.  
  
"Alright Sarah, let's go. We have a big day ahead of us." Lunus said, putting on his hip pack.  
  
She nodded. But as she went to stand, she felt extremely dizzy and fell to her knees. Lunus immediately went to her side.  
  
"Sarah! What's wrong?" He whispered roughly.  
  
"It's nothing, I just lost my balance. Trust me Lunus, it's not a problem." She replied, grasping his hand. She struggled to stand, but got up and started walking. Lunus watched her go, silently thinking, "It's almost time."  
  
~ "Alright everyone! Let's move out!" Stanton started to rouse everyone up.  
  
Jareth was already up, and had been for most of the night. He couldn't sleep. He was too excited. The company started to get up and get ready. Conversation at breakfast was full of excitement. Then after breakfast, the company finally moved out and headed towards Holy Brook. But the whole time through the journey, Jareth had an uneasy feeling. It was a feeling of evil. He felt eyes watching him.  
  
~The pair arrived at the Holy Brook before the company did. It was located in a deserted and dead field. The brook could be seen in the distance, because it was located about a mile before a forest to the right of it, and was the only place in the Phantom Regions that had sunlight shining on it. There were sparse black trees on the left, and then white trees on the right surrounded the brook. The brook wasn't really a brook, but a river fueled by a waterfall. The waterfall was hanging in midair, no rock or stone behind it. Glittering stones that were big enough for a person to sit on lined the shore of the brook. Sarah had never felt so at peace. She was mesmerized as she walked to the shore of the brook and sat down on one of the rocks, and dipped her hand in the water. She felt a rush, and then a tingling sensation in her body. She didn't even her Lunus talking.  
  
"I'm going to go scout the area for Jareth and the others."  
  
She didn't acknowledge him, just ran her hands in the water and let the fish nip her fingertips.  
  
~Jareth stared to break in to a run when he came out of the forest and saw the brook. It was a small patch of sunlight in a dead land. As he got closer and closer, he could see a figure in the distance. When he finally reached the brook, the figure was a woman, with her back turned to him. She was in a white flowing dress, and bathed in sunlight. He walked closer to her, and as if sensing his presence she turned a little. When she turned, he saw a large stomach and wedding band on her left hand.  
  
"Sarah!" He cried, and started to run to her.  
  
Sarah turned fully to him now, stood and ran to him. When she took her hand out of the water, her clothes turned to her pants and tunic.  
  
"Jareth!"  
  
They embraced and held tight. She started to cry. All emotions left her. In her tears she let out all of her pent up anger and hatred for Adam, her relief and love for Jareth, and just the pure joy she was feeling. She sobbed on his shoulder. By this time, the company had now reached the brook and Lunus had returned. There were "awws" and shouts of joy as the couple kissed and hugged again. Jason walked backwards toward the back trees and hid behind the largest one. Adam and The Reaper magically appeared beside him. The Reaper started to move in, but Adam stopped him.  
  
"No, not yet. Let them think they are going to escape."  
  
~With his keen guado ears, Stanton heard everything. He urgently fumbled for something in his hip pack. Into it, he whispered quickly,  
  
"Hena! Hena! Lasto un nene Adam et ma Phantom."  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! What did Stanton Say????? What is going to happen?????? Well since I have nothing better to do today, I'm typing the next chapter prolly as you read this. It will be up in a few hours after this chapter is posted. So keep a lookout! 


	20. War of the Phantoms: PART I

Here we go. These next 2 chapters are the chapters I have been WAITING for. They are called War of the Phantoms part I and II. I'm not going to give too much away, but I'm REALLY excited about these next two chapters. I hope you like them. This chapters song is called "Conspiracy of one" by The Offspring. I HIGHLY recommend listening to it when the song starts in the chapter to get the full effect. On with the chapter!  
  
"How is the baby?"  
  
"Fine Jareth, just perfect."  
  
Sarah and Jareth were sitting on the open and sand part of the shore of the brook. Everyone was relaxed and at peace. Sarah curled to Jareth's side and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"If only we could stay her forever." She said.  
  
He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Everyone was so relaxed, that nobody noticed that Jason had ever left, besides Stanton. Stanton was looking at the skies and the nearby forest with extreme attention. Jareth caught Stanton's eye, and he knew. Jareth grabbed Sarah, Amberle and Sirus together.  
  
"Take her to Bevelle, get her out of here." Jareth demanded.  
  
Sirus and Amberle didn't understand, but nodded. They each grabbed an arm of Sarah's and ran into the forest.  
  
"Well, well, well." Sneered a cold voice, "What do we have here?"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the voice. Amberle and Isabella screamed. Sirus and Anthony got to their feet and drew their weapons.  
  
"Adam!" Sarah cried, clutching Jareth's arm.  
  
The Reaper and Jason came from behind Adam and stood to each side of him.  
  
"Shit! I knew it!" Anthony cried, pointing to Jason.  
  
Jason casually glanced at Anthony, and then turned his attention to Adam.  
  
Lunus was now in attack position, his staff aiming at Adam.  
  
"Jareth, whether you like it or now, Sarah will be coming with me. The rest of you can rot in Hell. With the *Shibo Phantoms as your escorts." Adam snapped his fingers.  
  
The black trees behind him shape shifted. They now took the form of horrifying ghosts, glowing black and purple. The trees with blood red thorns and vines came to life, the branches taking the form of arms. Out of the field rose more and more of these ghosts, in silent formation.  
  
"Meet the Army of Hell."  
  
As the Shibo Phantoms and Demon Trees, Stanton watched with certain coolness and a little wisp of a s smile. This was the moment he was waiting for.  
  
"And it's time for you and your Army to go back in Hell where you came from. Meet the Army of Heaven!" Stanton shouted.  
  
"LEELAH!!!! LEELAH!!!!" He shouted louder, holding up the object her whispered into before. It was communicator of some sorts. It glowed with tremendous light. The ground shook, and there were distant cries. Giant winged birds loomed overhead and took over the skies. And from the forest, marched an army of Guado.  
  
~ Red over white  
  
It's one last fatal scene  
  
Brought on by  
  
Someone unseen  
  
Moving on their own~  
  
The army marched until it reached the leftover company of Jareth, Anthony, Isabella, Lunus, and Stanton. With another snap of Adam's fingers, the Holy Brook vanished. Now there was nothing in the empty field except two armies.  
  
"Let the War of the Phantoms begin!" Adam shouted.  
  
The Phantoms screamed and charged towards the Guado. Adam snapped his fingers again, and the company and Adams trio were transported from out of the battle that now raged between Guado and Phantom. But it wasn't the entire company. Adam left Anthony, Lunus and Stanton in the battle. It was just Jareth and Isabella. What had once been a calm and deserted field was not a bloody battleground. Jareth glared at Adam. Adam glared at Jareth. Neither blinking.  
  
"Jareth did you honestly think I had no idea that this was going to happen? The Holy Brook was an illusion out in the Phantom Regions long ago by my father. Do you think me that stupid?"  
  
"Wouldn't put it past you Adam." Jareth growled through his teeth.  
  
Adam just smiled.  
  
"Why did you want Sarah Adam? Tell me the truth."  
  
Adam looked as though he had been slapped.  
  
"I fell in love with her the moment I saw her aboveground. She mesmerized me. I asked her out, as a normal person aboveground would do. She said maybe. I called her, but she never answered. Then I was there when she came into the Labyrinth. I remember my father wanted me to deliver something to you, so I flew in crow form. Then I saw her. Crying and struggling through the Labyrinth."  
  
"You were there the whole damn time?"  
  
"Yes Jareth, I was one of those crows I your throne room. You really need to clean that place once in awhile. But I wanted Sarah then, and I still want her now. And she will be mine!"  
  
"I'll kill you before you can touch her."  
  
Jason, who was still standing next to Adam, laughed out loud. Adam smiled a small smile.  
  
"You have no idea who I am, do you Jareth?"  
  
~ Bring on the night  
  
And bring us all to our knees  
  
All are gone and none agreed  
  
One who acts alone~  
  
Jareth stayed silent, looking at Adam with confusion. Adams eyes turned to a glowing red color. His skin stated to bubble and his clothes fell to the ground. His skin was now charred in color and texture. His fingers turned to claws and his nails like spikes. His grew black wings and spiral horns on his head. His chest muscles started to bleed. His eyes turned for glowing red to completed blood red. No pupils or white visible. Jareth and Isabella watched in silent horror and realization. Adam was the Devil. He had not only wanted Sarah out of love, but for his child. He wanted to turn it into the Devils spawn. The Devil howled. Suddenly, Jareth had no control over his body. He looked towards the battlefield, turning his attention away from Adam, The Reaper, and Jason. He didn't see Jason take out his sword and advance toward him. The Reaper had his staff and headed towards Bella.  
  
Isabella was so fascinated by the battle. She couldn't help herself. She didn't even notice the Reaper coming towards her. Jareth was doing the same thing as well. With a cry of a monster bird above their heads, they came out of their trance. Noticing the advancing duo, Jareth pulled out his sword, and Isabella pulled out some sort of handle form her hip pack. With a snap of her wrist, the handle transformed into a beautiful milky, silver staff. Her clothes changed from tunic and pants to a sleeveless silver gown with slits up the sides to her thighs. She had silver boots, and silver wristbands. Her hair was put up in an oriental style.  
  
"Well well!! A Fey summoner! Such a thing is not possible!!!!!!!!!!!" Adam yelled from behind his two minions.  
  
"I learned from the best. I had a Guado teacher as a child. I was driven out of Bevelle by a riot among the Guado. Now how does Sarah say it? Oh yes! LET'S BOOGEY!!!"  
  
With a flash of light, Isabella and The Reaper did battle, staff to staff. Jason and Jareth battled, sword to sword.  
  
~ Nobody wins  
  
Nobody hears us fall  
  
Nobody wins when it's done  
  
Conspiracy of one~  
  
As Sarah, Sirus and Amberle reached the castle in Bevelle, Sarah's stomach started to hurt. It hurt so bad, that she stopped walking and fell to her knees, unable to walk any farther.  
  
"Sarah? What's wrong honey?" Amberle asked, taking Sarah's hand.  
  
"It's the baby, I think I'm going into labor!" Sarah cried in pain.  
  
Amberle and Sirus looked at each other, grabbed Sarah and ran for the doctors wing of the palace.  
  
ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!! Hehe, I'm sorry I'm so evil! Next chapter up soon! 


	21. War of the Phantoms: PART II

Okie Dokie! Here is the second part of War of Phantoms. The song is Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. It's a very sad song, but much needed. *Sending is the Sending of lost souls to rest in peace. So instead of my usual babbling, on with the chapter!  
  
~I've heard there was a secret chord  
  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
  
But you don't really care for music, do you? ~  
  
Isabella and The Reaper clashed and whirled in a fury of clangs and color. Adam watched both pairs fight in heated battle. Jareth and Jason were now bloody with cuts and bruises. Jareth kicked Jason on the small of his back and fell to the ground. On the ground, Jason kicked Jareth's thigh and he landed with a yell.  
  
"I'm going to teach you the meaning of the word pain my dear brother." Jason got to his feet.  
  
Jason lifted his sword, which bared the family symbol on it, high above his head. Just as he was about to strike, there was a whistle. As if something was traveling very fast. Jason stood still not moving, with the sword above his head. An arrow now protruded from his chest. His heart to be exact. He clutched the arrow, and fell to his knees and to the ground. Jareth looked behind him from where the arrow came from.  
  
~It goes like this  
  
The fourth, the fifth  
  
The minor fall, the major lift~  
  
Lunus struck down another Phantom with his staff. How long had the battle been raging on for now? Minutes? Hours? He didn't know, but it was only getting worse. Phantom reinforcements were coming, outnumbering the Guado. Suddenly, he heard a harsh cry. Looking behind him, there were more Guado forces coming! Leading them were none other by King Seymour himself! The blue haired Guado was riding a horse, but dismounted right before entering the battle. Lunus looked for Jareth, but saw no sign of him. Hopefully the Labyrinth King was ok.  
  
~The baffled king composing Hallelujah~  
  
It was Mech'elle!!! The aqua haired beauty was wielding a bow and arrow and hunters clothing. To her side was a sword and what looked like a whip.  
  
"Oh my God!! Mech'elle! What the Hell are you doing here!!!!!" Jareth cried as she helped him to his feet.  
  
She giggled at his surprise.  
  
"It's a long story. Where is Sarah? Is she okay?"  
  
"I think so, I sent her to Bevelle with Sirus Lee, and my cousin Amberle Ravenstorm. Is Amara here?"  
  
Mech'elle nodded, and pointed toward the battlefield, where Amara could be seen chopping of a Demon Trees branches, when something shrieked in pain. Jareth and Mech'elle looked toward the other fighting duo. It was Isabella who had cried.  
  
The Reaper rained heavy blows upon her. She fought back with every once of strength she had. From inside her mind, she heard Sarah scream in pain. She whipped around to the direction of where she had heard Sarah scream, towards Bevelle. She had left herself unguarded. All of a sudden, she felt extreme pain of ice cold in her stomach. She heard screams and cries for her name, but didn't acknowledge them. She looked down. Sticking out straight through her was a spear made of ice. She turned her body painfully around to face The Reaper one last time. He had taken off his hood. Under it, she could see the horror that Amberle had witnessed the night she was attacked. Its head was just a bloody mass of flesh and bone. Its eyes were black, cruel, and forbidding. It had no lips; it just showed its teeth. It came at her again. With her last once of strength, she cast a summoning spell. She summoned the Goddess of Light and Holy, Oni. The Holy Goddess drifted down from the Heavens. She was the most beautiful being. She had had of pure white down to her waist, flowing. Her dress was long and white. She landed softly on the ground before Isabella. She pulled her hands above her head towards the sky, gathering light, holy, and good energy together. It was all gathered in a ball of light, which exploded above her head. The light filtered and soared through the sky and lands of the Phantom Regions, vanquishing the Demons and Phantoms. The Reaper screamed a blood-curdling scream and vanished. The light spread throughout the entire Phantom Region, turning what once was black and gray, to green and lush. The gray sky turned to crystal clear blue color. The goddess lowered her hands, and slowly faded away. The Guado yelled and praised, jumping into each other's arms and celebrating in the now green field. Jareth and Mech'elle ran to Isabella. Jareth picked up her broken body in his arms.  
  
"Bella! Please! Stay with us!!"  
  
"Jareth.Protect the child that Sarah carrying. I knew that my past would someday come back for me."  
  
"What do you mean Isabella?" Mech'elle asked.  
  
"The Reaper is Adam's father. His name is Alastair. Years ago, when I was a young summoner, he came to Bevelle to try a make peace with the King. It was not King Seymour at the time. I did not trust Alastair. So one night, I got cocky and challenged him. One of my spells went terribly wrong and combined Demi with Death. Thus we have The Reaper. Oh Jareth it's my entire fault!!!"  
  
Isabella started to sob painfully.  
  
"No Bella! You were young it wasn't your fault!" Jareth was now starting to cry, the truth about The Reaper and Bella's pain getting to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Jareth. Take care."  
  
And with those parting words, Isabella Madison faded from the living world, into Heaven.  
  
~Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah~  
  
"Push damn it push!!!"  
  
"I AM PUSHING AMBERLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sarah could not believe the extreme pain of childbirth. She now understood why Karen only wanted to have one child. But it was almost over. She just had a few more pushes!!!  
  
"Push harder Sarah, the head is out!"  
  
Sarah gave another hard push, and she could feel it was almost over. She thought of Jareth and gave one more hard push, and felt release. She fell back onto her bed and exhaled. She could hear her baby crying. But suddenly, she felt another jab of pain in her abdomen.  
  
"What the Hell is going on?"  
  
"Looks like you're not done yet Sarah! Push again!"  
  
After a few more pushes, Sarah had birthed another child.  
  
"Twins Sarah! Twins!! What are you going to name them?" Amberle squealed.  
  
Sarah was astounded. She had never even thought about twins, let alone a name for one baby. But She had decided on a name for a girl while she was in the Cetran City.  
  
"Well Sarah?" The doctor asked.  
  
He was standing beside her, holding her hand while her babies were getting cleaned up and calmed down.  
  
"What do I have?"  
  
"A beautiful girl and boy."  
  
Sarah thought for a moment.  
  
"Lili Jade for the girl. And Shea Donovan for the boy."  
  
"Oooh that's so beautiful Sarah!"  
  
The doctor and a nurse brought over each baby and laid each carefully in Sarah's arms. She looked at her children and thought, This is what I was born to do.  
  
~Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
  
She tied you  
  
To a kitchen chair  
  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah ~  
  
Jareth, Mech'elle, Amara, Lunus, Anthony, Stanton, and King Seymour stood in two lines next to Isabella. One line of four on one side, one line of three on the other. Each person with their hand over their heart and their head down. Silent tears ran down Jareth's face. Adam would pay for this. The Reaper was his father, and Adam had let him loose on Isabella. Lunus knew where Adam was hiding. But now he had to see Sarah, the babies would be born any day. Three giant birds were waiting for them. Seymour put a hand on Jareth's shoulder and walked to a bird. Stanton and Anthony followed the King. Jareth picked up Isabella's body and laid it on a bird. He mounted the same bird, and Mech'elle and Amara mounted the last one. They flew to Bevelle, to give a ceremony for Isabella. The troops were all mounted and heading back for Bevelle, *Sending their fallen comrades and friends.  
  
When the group reached Bevelle, Jareth took Isabella's body back to her original room she stayed in with Amberle when they stayed in Bevelle. He left the room, his eyes never leaving the floor. A messenger came to him, telling him that his wife needed him in the hospital wing. Running as fast as he could, he reached the hospital wing. Only to find that he was a half hour late in missing the birth of his children.  
  
"Oh Sarah! Look at our.children? Two?" He looked at her puzzled. In his arms was his daughter.  
  
Sarah smiled at him, and nodded.  
  
"And I'm sorry to tell you Love, but I already named them."  
  
"What did you name them?" Jareth put down the newly born princess in her little bassinet, took his place by her side on the bed.  
  
"Lili Jade, and Shea Donovan."  
  
"Very beautiful Sarah. Very Beautiful."  
  
Sarah smiled and snuggled into Jareth. She was finally safe, and where she needed to be for the past few months. In her husbands arms.  
  
"Now that Adam's gone, we can finally go home." She sighed.  
  
"Adam is not gone. Sarah, I have some terrible news."  
  
Jareth went through everything that had happened from the time she left, to Isabella's death. By the time he was through, she was sobbing into his shirt.  
  
"Oh he is so EVIL!" She cried.  
  
"I know my love, but I am going to stop him."  
  
"Not alone you won't!"  
  
"Yes alone, Sarah. You just gave birth."  
  
"You can wait a couple of days."  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes. He knew she wasn't going to be easy.  
  
~Maybe I've been here before  
  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
  
love is not a victory march  
  
Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah~  
  
Mech'elle had never had a busier day in her entire existence. She walked the corridors of Bevelle, heading to the hospital wing. She couldn't wait to see her sister.  
  
Upon arriving in the wing, she spotted the twins and squealed in delight. Hugging her sister surprised sister quickly, she cooed each baby.  
  
"Mech'elle. If you don't mind me asking, what is the long story about you being here?" Jareth asked.  
  
Mech'elle and Sarah looked at each other.  
  
"No one ever told you J-man? Yuna's from aboveground. She went to our High School."  
  
Jareth's mouth must have touched the floor. He never knew Queen Yuna had been from aboveground. When it suddenly clicked. Seymour had been aboveground for a conference about something called 9-11. He must have met her up there and brought her down in the Underground, where she was trained as a summoner!  
  
"I can't believe you didn't know Jareth. She doesn't look like she is a Fey does she?" Sarah asked with amusement.  
  
"No but. I don't know!"  
  
The girls laughed at Jareths utter confusion.  
  
~There was a time you'd let me know  
  
What's real and going on below  
  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
  
Remember when I moved in you?  
  
The holy dark was moving too  
  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah~  
  
This could not be!!!!!! The Devil looked into the fire of his chambers under the Cetran castle. The babes were born, and Sarah and Jareth were reunited. But now they were considerably weak! Isabella's death was a shock to their emotions. They would want revenge. He had no problem with that. He needed a challenge. After he killed Jareth and his little "company," he would kill his babes and take Sarah. Just a little longer, he could wait.  
  
~Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah~  
  
The whole company, including Queen Yuna, had now gathered in the Hospital wing, taking turns with the newborn babies. Sarah had taken a healing potion and was now clothed and walking around. She was not waiting anymore.  
  
"Ok everyone, what do we do about Adam?"  
  
"Oh Sarah." Came Jareth's voice.  
  
"Don't 'Oh Sarah' me Jareth! He killed Bella! I won't let him get away with it!"  
  
"Not to mention he kidnapped you." Anthony cut in.  
  
Sarah smiled at Anthony.  
  
"Oh you're a big help Anthony."  
  
"The point is, we need to get him now. I agree with Sarah. He will be expecting us to wait." Lunus added.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Jareth was overruled.  
  
"Yuna, Mech'elle, Amara, would you take care of Lili and Shea while we are gone?" Jareth asked, taking Yuna's hands.  
  
"Of course Jareth, you know I will. Isabella's Sending will be tomorrow night."  
  
"Thank you." He kissed her cheek, grabbed his sword, and led the way to the winged birds. Sarah kissed her babies each before leaving and wanting to change her mind.  
  
~Maybe there's a God above  
  
And all I ever learned from love  
  
was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
  
Its not a cry you can hear at night  
  
Its not somebody who's seen the light  
  
Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah~  
  
Two people mounted each bird. Sarah and Jareth. Amberle and Anthony. Sirus and Lunus. The Guado had insisted on staying behind. Their part was done, and now it was their turn. For Isabella. Lunus guided the way to the Cetran City. The Phantom Region was now a beautiful and lush land. The Cetran City came into view very quickly, and Lunus stopped.  
  
"We should land here and continue on foot!" He called.  
  
Everyone nodded, and set down. Sarah looked toward the all to familiar City, and knew this would be her last time here.  
  
~Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah~  
  
WOW!! Longest chapter yet!!!! I know you're all probably angry with me for killing Bella, but things like this happen. Don't worry, the company makes her proud!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I worked hard on this chapter. LOVE YOU ALL!!! Especially Darkmaster, conriu takata, and Mallory for their input on baby names!!!!! 


	22. The City

Hey all. This is a short chapter. But yet again, I have my reasons. It's a set up for the next chapter. That's all I'm going to say ;-) Enjoy this short chapter!  
  
~The company landed and started to make their way to the Cetran City, which now had orange and red clouds hanging over it. It looked so eerie. The approached the outskirts and in a matter of minutes, they were in the city. In fact, the city that looked dead actually was. The usual bustle and crowds of people were gone. No dog, no children, not one person could be seen down any street they past. This did not stop the group from being armed.  
  
"This is not going to work. We need to split up. Adam is hiding in the palace, in the basement. We need to split into groups of two, and surround him. Here are maps of where you need to go." Lunus said.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, he produced some maps of the city, with the palace in the center and everything marked. Everyone nodded in unison.  
  
"Sarah, you come with me. Amberle and Anthony, you go together. And Sirus and Lunus will be a pair." Jareth said.  
  
They all went their separate ways, none of them feeling very brave.  
  
~Sarah and Jareth got closer and closer to the palace. Jareth's stomach turned with each step. His hatred and horror of Adam eating at him. He looked at Sarah. No sign of any emotion but determination on her face. He envied her so much. She was so brave. One of the things he loved most about her. They made some turns and walked down some more deserted alleyways. They finally got to the palace, to a door covered by brush. At first it wouldn't open. With a few shoves of Jareth and Sarah's strength together, it burst open. They landed in a pitch-black hall. Jareth closed the door and took out a crystal, which glowed in his palm. Sarah held the map up to the glow, and pointed to the direction they were supposed to go.  
  
~They were here. Here in his castle. He wasn't expecting the Fey and Human fools so soon. But now, it was time for Sarah to be his, before he killed the needless beings.  
  
~ The halls were now lit with dim torches. Sarah gave the map to Jareth, to inspect something on the wall. When she suddenly felt something give way under her feet. She tried to scream, but landed in pitch black before she got the chance. She saw a little red light straight ahead of her. It came closer and closer. And then she heard a cold and cruel voice.  
  
"Hello Sarah my sweet." 


	23. Showdown

Hehe!! The final showdown!!! The song is "Whisper" by Evanescence. This is another chapter I have been anticipating. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
"Hello Sarah my sweet."  
  
Sarah froze. Adam. But it wasn't Adam anymore. It never really was. The whole time he was a demon in disguise. She got to her feet.  
  
~ Catch me as I fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and I fall into myself~  
  
"Adam."  
  
He finally came into view and the room lit up. It was a chamber. The most uncomfortable place she had ever been in. Everything was made of rusted grated and chains. She could see through the holes through the grates of the floor. They were above a fiery chasm. The walls had a symbol on them. She recognized it from an occult book she once read for a school project. It was the symbol for the devil. The walls were also made of see through grates, and had urns with fire showing through the holes. She was staring to sweat. It was Hell in a room.  
  
"I knew you would come back Sarah. It was your destiny." The Devil said quietly, offering her his hand.  
  
"My destiny is to kick your ass!" She snapped.  
  
"Oh Sarah, you don't want to fight me."  
  
"You don't speak for me! You kidnapped me, killed Isabella and hundred of guado, and now I'm going to make you pay for it!"  
  
The Adam Devil smiled and turned around. He silently thought, "She can't hurt me. Everything she says is a lie." He suddenly felt a shark jab of pain is his lower back. Looking behind him, she saw a small knife sticking out. He looked at her.  
  
"Is this the best you can do Sarah? Well, if you truly want to fight. Then let's do it." He turned around to face her, crossing his black arms.  
  
She gave a small smile and took something out of her hip pack. It was a crystal. Nothing more.  
  
Adam laughed.  
  
"A crystal! That is what's going to save you now? Oh please Sarah! You should know better."  
  
She was still smiling, when she threw the crystal on the floor and it shattered into a thousand pieces. A white smoke emerged from the crystal pieces and enveloped Sarah. She felt the smoke on her body and remembered when Jareth gave that crystal to her.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was Sarah and Jareth's wedding day. It was during the reception when he took her out on a balcony and gave it to her.  
  
"Sarah, you are the Goblin Queen now. This crystal is to be used in battle emergencies. I hope that you'll never need it. But trust me."  
  
"What is it? What does it do?"  
  
"I can't tell you my love. But trust me. If you ever need to defend yourself against the impossible, use this."  
  
She nodded and took the crystal  
  
End Flashback  
  
The white smoke enveloped her body, and she felt released. She felt entirely refreshed and like a new person. She closed her eyes and let the smoke take her. Then she heard the Devil scream. She opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was dressed in all white and she glowed. She had a white camisole and white leggings with white knee high boots. She knew now what He was afraid of. She was a messenger. A messenger of God, and that terrified Adam. She now had the power to destroy him once and for all. She looked at him straight in the eyes and saw pure terror.  
  
"Bet you don't want me anymore now." She said.  
  
He didn't answer. He just started to shake violently. When he did answer, his voice wavered.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you c-c-can't hurt me! I am a God!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"After everything that you did to me. You made me so afraid to say a word to you for fear of you hurting my babies. You thought that you instilled fear in me. But you did exactly the opposite in the end. You just made me stronger, and wanting to kick your ass back to where it belongs even more!"  
  
~ this truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away~  
  
Why was He shaking? He was stronger than this woman could ever be. She was a messenger. He had to kill her. Love doesn't matter anymore.  
  
"You want to fight Sarah? Okay. Let's fight."  
  
Before she could even register that he moved, he had zoomed to where she was standing and sending his fists to her stomach and head. She fell to the ground and kicked his heels. He fell and landed with a yowl. They continued to do battle. Sarah's new strength and powers helped her a great deal. She smacked her foot in his face and he fell back. He could tell that she was growing tired. And when she finally fell, she would die.  
  
~Don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name~  
  
Sarah had disappeared. Jareth couldn't understand it. One minute she was inspecting something. The next minute, she was gone! He knew wherever she was, that Adam was there. That didn't comfort him at all. He followed the map to where he was supposed to meet Lunus and the others. He traveled down long steps and winding passages. He finally saw the small group waiting for him.  
  
"Jareth! Where is Sarah?" Sirus asked.  
  
"She has been taken into the shadow realm. Adam has her. We need to get to her quickly." Lunus said.  
  
Lunus was staring into nothing. His eyes glazed.  
  
"Hey, how do you know so much about Adam and where is" Amberle demanded.  
  
"I am a Druid Amberle. I have lived a long time and I know much of Demons and their habits. Do not ask such childish questions of me! We need to get to Sarah as soon as possible!"  
  
~Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die~  
  
Sarah was on her knees. She was so tired. She knew she wasn't going to make it. She looked up and saw Adam's lifeless eyes staring at her.  
  
"Say goodbye my love."  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I don't think so Adam!" A voice screamed.  
  
Adam and Sarah looked around them confused. There was a sudden crash of thunder, and flash of light and the company from Bevelle stood behind Adam. Jareth looked furious and murderous. The look he wore actually scared Sarah.  
  
"Well well, let me bow down to the high and mighty Goblin King! You're just in time Jareth. I was just about to kill your wife."  
  
"Not by our schedule you aren't! Queen Sarah will remain living and we are going to banish you to Hell where you belong." Anthony seethed.  
  
Adam looked at the company with amusement. Whatever fear he had felt with Sarah's messenger powers was completely gone.  
  
"And just how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"With this." Jareth held up a simple crystal.  
  
Another howl of laughter came from Adam.  
  
"Another crystal. Oh Jareth you and your wife are just too much. Is this one going to conjure up magical unicorns that will whisk me to Hell? Please Jareth. That is naught but a piece of useless glass. Besides, if you're going to fight me, why not fight me like a man? Neither you nor I will use magic, and we will fight alone. The prize to be won, Queen Sarah."  
  
Adam snapped his fingers and Lunus, Amberle, Sirus, and Anthony disappeared. Sarah was enclosed in a clear bubble. Jareth now stood alone.  
  
~I'm frightened by what I see  
  
but somehow I know that there's  
  
much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away~  
  
He stood alone. But he had to do this now. For Sarah, and for Isabella. And for the two children that lay in the hospital wing of Bevelle Palace.  
  
"What are you going to do now Jareth?"  
  
Jareth didn't answer, but looked at Sarah who had now regained her strength and was now standing. Since Adam had his back to her, he couldn't see her. Jareth saw that Sarah had used the crystal he had given to her on their wedding day, and was now in messenger form. This meant one thing, and the only way to defeat Adam.  
  
"First, I'm going to blind you by a way unknowing to you, then I'm going to free my wife. Then she and I are banishing you to the fiery Hell where you belong."  
  
Adam looked at Jareth with amusement, but then screamed when he couldn't see anymore. Jareth had cast a simple blinding spell with a twitch of his finger. He ran over to Sarah and muttered a spell, which retracted the bubble and freed her. After a few seconds, Adam was starting to regain his vision back. Jareth gave Sarah the crystal he had been holding, which turned into a golden bow and arrow. Sarah nodded, gave him a smile and positioned herself in back of Adam. Adam had now regained all of his vision and snarled at Jareth, who stood casually in front of him. Jareth waved at him and smile. Adam looked confused, and then wore a look of horror and pain, as an arrow of gold and white stuck out through his heart. Then Jareth threw a crystal at Adam. The crystal exploded on his blood- crusted chest and seethed white and gold mist. Sarah ran from behind Adam and into Jareth's arms as they watched what happened to Adam. Adam was enveloped in the same kind of mist that had Sarah, but he screamed and yowled in pain as it covered his body. Soon they couldn't see Adam anymore and only saw a shadow that was twisting in agony. There was a crack, and then a clang. Adam was gone, and in his place, the golden arrow that was once through his heart.  
  
~don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die~  
  
There was another crack, and four bewildered and confused people stood next to Sarah and Jareth. The chamber started to dissolve. The fires went out and the Hellish chamber shifted into what looked like an open prison cell. They all looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
"Oh God! What happened? We were transported into darkness. Kind of like a sleep. What happened to Adam? Did you kick his ass?" Amberle said with much excitement.  
  
Sarah grasped her hands.  
  
"Yes Amberle, we kicked his ass. Didn't we Jareth?" She said, giving her tired husband a wink.  
  
He smiled and nodded. He looked out the cell window; the red clouds were now gray.  
  
"I need a nap, like really bad." Sarah laughed.  
  
Everyone chuckled along.  
  
"Yes, nap home sounds good right about now. April will be having a fit, I've been gone so long." Sirus agreed. "Lead the way Lunus."  
  
Lunus lead the way out of the cells and out of the palace. The city was still deserted.  
  
"Hey, what's going to happen to the city?" Anthony asked as they reached the outskirts of the city.  
  
"It will remain dead. Adam wiped out the city before we came her. He planned to rebuild it with demons." Lunus answered.  
  
Amberle nodded solemnly, placed her hand over her heart, and extended it toward the city. They wearily mounted the giant birds, and flew off toward Bevelle.  
  
~fallen angels at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me I fear~  
  
When they landed in Bevelle, Sarah had fallen asleep on Jareth's shoulder. He carried her to the hospital winged with the company at his side. As they entered the wing, nurses rushed to attend to them. They all didn't make a fuss and let themselves be taken care of, although everyone was silent. Seymour, Yuna, Mech'elle, and Amara came rushing to meet them.  
  
"Are you guys alright? What happened?"  
  
"Yes, we're okay. Adam's gone." Jareth said, and then retold everything that had happened.  
  
After he was done, the four stared at him with their jaws on the ground.  
  
"Are you serious? My sister is a messenger for God?" Mech'elle asked.  
  
Jareth nodded. He couldn't believe how tired he was. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Jareth, you know you can stay here as long as you want. You can have your normal room; I can have the babies moved there. You'll get the best care." Seymour said, putting a hand on Jareth's shoulder. Jareth nodded, and left the hospital wing.  
  
~she beckons me shall I give in  
  
upon my end shall I begin forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end~  
  
It's not over yet! Only two more chapters to go. PLZ REVIEW! 


	24. Home

Hey all. Next chapter is the last! But don't worry; I'll be back ;-) The song is "Don't Dream it's Over" by Crowded House. I'm going to miss writing this sotry!  
  
~There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
  
While you're traveling with me~  
  
Jareth had a drink before going back to his room to go to bed. He couldn't believe it. Adam was gone, and never to come back. He went to his room, barely being able to stay awake as he walked. When he got into his room, it was dark and the only thing that could be heard was the breathing of his family. That was another thing that registered in his mind. He now had a family. He checked on his newborn twins before finally laying down next to Sarah. He put his arms around her and felt her snuggle up closer to him. He almost lost her. He put his face into her hair and started to cry.  
  
Down in the throne room, Seymour was having a quiet drink by himself. The recent events of that day troubling his mind. More Phantoms had been killed in the war than Guado, even without the help of the Goddess Isabella had summoned. But something was still bothering him. He heard footsteps enter the room. He looked up to find Lunus. The Druid pulled up a chair across from the King and sat down.  
  
"How do you fair this night my King?"  
  
"Well enough Lunus. And call me Seymour."  
  
"Something is troubling you."  
  
"Well, I mean I just keep thinking I'll wake up tomorrow and Adam will be back and the Phantoms Regions will darken Bevelle again. That my people will live in fear again."  
  
"It's not coming back Seymour. Trust me. Jareth and Sarah killed Adam. He's gone."  
  
Seymour sighed. More footsteps entered the throne room. It was Yuna, in her nightgown.  
  
"I uh, I just wanted to say that I was going to bed." She walked over to Seymour.  
  
"And I also wanted to say that I was proud of you for what you did for Jareth today. You really are a truly good person." She kissed his cheek and left the baffled King.  
  
Lunus gave the King a happy look.  
  
"Looks like she finally came around."  
  
~Hey now, hey now  
  
Don't dream it's over  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
When the world comes in  
  
They come, they come  
  
To build a wall between us  
  
We know they won't win ~  
  
The next day, the company held a Sending for Isabella. A Sending is a ceremony performed by a summoner, by sending a lost soul to find its way home so to speak. It's performed with lots of twirls and bows. Queen Yuna performed the ceremony. She performed it over a pool in the garden where Isabella's body had been laid. Sarah and Amberle started sobbing halfway through the ceremony and Jareth could swear the guys had begun to cry too. Jareth cried his tears the night before so he wouldn't today. He couldn't in front pf everyone. But when he saw Seymour cry, he broke down. He gathered Sarah in his arms and sobbed with her. Yuna performed gracefully and elegantly on top of the water, finishing with one last twirl.  
  
~Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof  
  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
  
But you turn right over to the T.V. page~  
  
"Oh are you sure you all have to leave so soon!?" Yuna exclaimed as the company prepared to depart for the Labyrinth the next day.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuna, but I need my own castle and my own bed!" Sarah replied giving the Queen a hug.  
  
Everyone thanked the King and Queen of Bevelle for everything they had done for them.  
  
"You're a good man." Jareth said, shaking Seymour's hand.  
  
"Nothing like you." Seymour replied, giving Jareth a wink.  
  
Jareth smiled, and the company made their way out of Bevelle. The conversation was light and airy as everyone made their way out of the Guado City. Sarah carried Shea, and Jareth carried Lili. Looking back, Amberle thought of Isabella, and smiled. When a thought came to her mind.  
  
"Jareth, why did Jason support Adam? Why did he betray you?" She asked.  
  
"Adam must have promised something to him. Something he couldn't refuse." Jareth looked at Mech'elle.  
  
She looked at him as if he were crazy. Jason had confided in Jareth before they left for their vacation on the Estate how he felt for Mech'elle. He knew something was suspicious, but Jareth should have known better. Mech'elle looked at her feet and continued to walk. Jareth didn't blame Mech'elle for what happened, but felt like she was a big part of it. The whole time he was working against them, leading the company into a trap because he wanted Mech'elle. By nightfall they would reach Sachiel Lake, and that is where the company would part ways. Amberle and Anthony would ride west to their homelands of the Messian Regions. Sirus would go back to his town of Raine. Jareth had been with these people for months, he wouldn't be used to going about his normal life now. He loved it of course, but he would miss the company.  
  
~Hey now, hey now  
  
Don't dream it's over  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
When the world comes in  
  
They come, they come  
  
To build a wall between us  
  
We know they won't win~  
  
Nightfall came and went, and the company spent their last evening together. It was full of laughter and ease. Morning came, and it was time for everyone to go their separate ways.  
  
"Oh Sarah, I'm going to miss you!" Amberle gave Sarah a big hug.  
  
"Same here Amberle." Sarah returned the hug.  
  
Sirus and Anthony bowed to her and kissed her hand.  
  
"It has been an honor my Queen." Anthony said.  
  
She bowed and started to cry. These people had put their lives on the line for her and they had to leave. Hugs and handshakes were given all around, and the two parties went their ways.  
  
Jareth, Sarah, Mech'elle, and Amara made it back to the Labyrinth in two days. As the group climbed up the step leading into the castle, Sarah couldn't help but sigh of relief.  
  
"At least the castle is still in one piece."  
  
"We aren't sure of that yet Sarah." Amara said.  
  
Sarah smiled and pushed open the doors. The castle was in perfect condition. There were goblins in the corridors and when they saw the Royal Family, they came at attention.  
  
"They have never done that before." Jareth whispered in amazement. The girls looked at each other in bewilderment. They expected the goblins to look at them and go back to being goblins. But they were all standing straight and at attention. They were still in shock when they heard a familiar voice call out,  
  
"All righ'! All righ'! Get back to work! Your majesty! What a nice surprise!"  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"Hoggle!"  
  
She gave Lili to Mech'elle, ran to the dwarf and gave him a big hug. Mech'elle and Amara looked at each other, confused.  
  
"Who is this?" Amara asked.  
  
"This is Hegwart. He's a friend of Sarah's." Jareth said.  
  
"Hoggle! Pleased to meet ya ma lady." Hoggle shook Amara's hand.  
  
Mech'elle bowed to Hoggle, still holding Lili.  
  
"So I see that the lil' babes have been born! We need to celebrate! Howa bout some Peach wine! We need the whole kingdom to celebrate the birth of.what are their names?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"Shea Donovan, and Lili Jade." Jareth replied.  
  
"Well then let's celebrate!" Hoggle walked out of the room talking about a celebration and peach wine.  
  
"We're not home for 5 bloody minutes and already we have a celebration underway!"  
  
"Are you complaining? You like to drink Jareth." Mech'elle said sweetly, handing Lili to Sarah.  
  
Jareth slapped his face. "We're home alright", he thought.  
  
~Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
  
Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief~  
  
The celebration was to be held the next day. Sir Didymous and Ludo came to visit the twins in the morning. And Dr. Burnside was most overjoyed at the sight of them and Sarah. Jareth and Sarah retold him everything that had happened with Jason and Adam.  
  
"You were right, Jason was no good. I knew those vibes meant something." Sarah said, changing Shea's diaper.  
  
Dr. Burnside nodded, and Jareth stayed silent.  
  
He knew why his brother did what he did. But Jareth had never said anything. Except for that small hint that only Mech'elle had caught a few days ago. She fed Lili her bottle in silence, gazing down at his daughter. Her hair was platinum blond and she had brown eyes. Her eyelids were lightly colored. Dr. Burnside left just as she finished her bottle. Lili fell asleep instantly. Shea was already down for his nap. He put Lili down in the crib and motioned for Sarah to come over to the crib.  
  
"We have the most perfect children." He whispered.  
  
"I know." She whispered back.  
  
He kissed Sarah on the forehead and looked out the window. He was finally home.  
  
~Hey now, hey now  
  
Don't dream it's over  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
When the world comes in  
  
They come, they come  
  
To build a wall between us  
  
Don't ever let them win~  
  
One more chapter, the Epilogue! 


	25. End

Here we are kiddies! Then end of For the Love of the Babe! I'm wicked sad!! I want to thank ALL of my reviewers! I love every single one of you! Since this is my first fic, if it wasn't for your support I wouldn't have finished this story! The song for this chapter is Livin on a Prayer by Bon Jovi, it's been cut down since it's the epilogue and not a full chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~ Tommy used to work on the docks  
  
Union's been on strike  
  
He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough  
  
Gina works the diner all day  
  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
  
For love - for love~  
  
The celebration was going to start soon, and Jareth was a little nervous. He was about to present his children to the entire kingdom for the first time. All of the nobles were going to be there, it was all too stressful! Sarah and the babies were already waiting for him. He needed to hurry. He shoved his boots on and ran out of his room and down the hall. He got to the main corridor when he heard a whistle. He looked around him to the open doorway, where the whistle came from.  
  
Sarah could not believe that Jareth was late. Of all the people in the world, he was not one to be late. She heard a rustle outside of the room she was waiting in. In walked Jareth, but he wasn't alone. Anthony and Amberle were with him!  
  
"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?" Sarah exclaimed, running to hug each of them.  
  
"Some goblin named Hoggle sent us a letter telling us of the celebration, and we had to come down! Kind of sad we didn't get an invite straight from you!" Amberle replied.  
  
"Sirus and April are down in the crowd." Anthony said, nodding to the open balcony doors.  
  
Sarah and Jareth smiled at each other. The sudden shouts from the crowd told them it was time.  
  
~She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
  
If we make it or not  
  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
  
For love - we'll give it a shot~  
  
Jareth and Sarah held each baby and walked out on the open balcony. There was a sudden uproar from the crowd and shouts of joy could be heard. Jareth raised one hand to quiet the crowd, while balancing Shea in the other. The shouts died down, and the crowd waited for their king to speak.  
  
"People of the Labyrinth, the Queen as you know has been recovered from her kidnapping. Adam the Deceiver has been destroyed. And there are two new members in the royal family."  
  
Jareth and Sarah held up the babies for the kingdom to see. There was another uproar from the crowd.  
  
"These two children are Sarah and I's successors. They are your future King and Queen since they are twins. They are Lili Jade, and Shea Donovan. This celebration tonight is in their honor. And tonight, we also celebrate the freedom of the Guado kingdom of Bevelle. Who is now free from fear of the Phantom Regions, thanks to Isabella Madison. Who will remain in our hearts forever, and will always be the Princess of the Fey."  
  
The crowd cheered for the last time. Jareth looked down at his kingdom and thought, Good luck Bella.  
  
~We're half way there  
  
Livin' on a prayer  
  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
  
Livin' on a prayer~  
  
It's over! So sad!!! I love all my reviewers who got me through this story, and to everyone who contributed baby names and ideas. Thank you! You all rock! 


End file.
